


Golden and Green

by Smalls2233



Series: Off to the Races [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackwatch Era, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Talon - Freeform, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: “Angie, I was rich but I wasn’t nowhere near Reyes’ level. Believe me, buying watches and shit for his agents ain’t nothing but skimming the very top of his mountain made of solid gold,” Jesse shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth. “His very, very large mountain.”----During a stakeout on an influential member of a gang in New York, Jesse McCree finds out that Gabriel Reyes might be interested in spending money on only him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Where’d you get that watch from?” Angela asked as she sat down next to Jesse on her couch with a bowl of popcorn. He was fiddling with the new, fancy watch he had just been gifted earlier that day. “You steal it or did you get a boyfriend you haven’t told me about? Does he have a hot brother? Hot sister?”

“Reyes bought it for me,” he replied and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth before pressing play on the movie he and Angela had settled down to watch. Some gorey action sci-fi fic Angela had wanted to see back when it came out but was unable to make her way to the theaters. “Pretty sure he gives this shit to everyone in Blackwatch. I can ask him if he has any hot siblings for you, though.”

“I’d rather die, to be honest,” Angela made a face. “What makes you think that he gives this type of stuff to everyone, anyway? That looks expensive.”

“He’s rich off of ‘I saved the world from the robot apocalypse’ cash, everybody thinks he’s dead — including his family, so know what, actually? No hot sibling for you— and he’s single. What the fuck else is he gonna do with the money?” Jesse poured a glass of cheap wine and handed it to Angela before pouring his own. Their weekly movie sessions were the highlights of his week, he and Angela had bonded quickly after he joined Blackwatch and decompressing after a week of stress with shitty movies, cheap wine, and hot popcorn was exactly what both of them needed.

“How much exactly was the watch?” Angela asked, chewing on a chocolate covered caramel. Her expression was disapproving, but Jesse didn’t really care.

“How much do watches cost?” Jesse sipped at the wine while a character’s head was ripped off by an evil alien that was half bot. “Like not that much?”

“Jesse— I know you were rich but come _on_ ,” Angela flicked Jesse’s jaw.

“Angie, I was rich but I wasn’t nowhere _near_ Reyes’ level. Believe me, buying watches and shit for his agents ain’t nothing but skimming the very top of his mountain made of solid gold,” Jesse shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth. “His very, _very_ large mountain.”

Back in Deadlock, he had been filthy rich. Both of his parents were leaders in the gang and at the tender age of seventeen he had already made his own path within it. A path that had gotten him _very_ wealthy from lucrative arms deals and overall being a damn good shot.

Of course, as soon as Overwatch brought down Deadlock, that all changed. His money was taken from him and he was thrown in a jail cell like any common criminal. All until Gabriel fucking Reyes pulled him out of the cell by the back of his neck and offered him a choice: be one of his goons (assets, Reyes called it, but Jesse knew Blackwatch was just another gang and he was just another hired gun) or rot in jail.

Jesse walked out of the shitty interrogation room in cheap fatigues instead of a four thousand dollar leather jacket and he traded one gang for another.

“Believe me, Angie, he does this for everyone in Blackwatch.”

Angela raised her eyebrows at him, “If you say so, Jesse.”

——

“You’re with me on this mission, McCree,” Reyes’ face was its usual, unreadable expression as he finished up the mission brief.

“You sure that I’m the best partner for a high society stakeout?” Jesse motioned to his face, the bushy sideburns he was trying to grow out were more civil war reenactment than they were _Hello, yes, I make thirty million a year_.

“Blaise, Dupont, you’re running comms and surveillance,” Reyes ignored him.

“Re— Commander, Agent Ueda would be a better choice for your partner for this mission,” Jesse continued on.

“Agent McCree,” Reyes finally looked right at Jesse and his expression had turned from unreadable to very readable, and _very_ disapproving. “Is there a reason you’re trying to get out of this? Is there a way your time would be better spent than doing your job?”

Jesse willed his face into a neutral expression, “I don’t exactly look high society, sir, Ueda would blend in better than me.”

“I’ll get you a barber and you’ll be fine. Any other concerns on the mission, agents? You all understand our mark?” Reyes asked and Jesse quickly realized that was the end of that. He rubbed his sideburns unhappily, he had spent months growing them out — to the displeasure of Angela and Fareeha — and knew there was no way Reyes was gonna let him keep them.

——

“You said barber, Commander,” Jesse said slowly as Reyes moved to the drivers seat of his personal car. “I’m pretty damn certain we can get one of those without goin’ to town.”

“I’m taking you to a place I go to,” Reyes’ look was moderately softer than it had been in the mission briefing, but it was still just as unnerving as any other.

It wasn’t that Jesse disliked Reyes, just the opposite. But the way he looked at anybody who wasn’t in the original strike team was just… there was a disconnect. He didn’t think Reyes hated him or anything, especially not with the gifts he kept giving Jesse — mostly clothes but occasionally tech and guns — but when they were alone together, there was mostly silence. Awkward silence that Jesse had initially tried to fill with smalltalk, but gave up on that after he realized just how interested in that Gabriel was.

“And where is it?” Jesse asked slowly. He wasn’t allowed off base much, and even when he was, he didn’t have a hell of a lot of spending cash.

“Couple hours away,” Reyes shrugged as if it were normal to take your subordinate hours away for a haircut that he could have just as easily gotten on the base.

“Commander—“

“Gabriel.”

“Okay— Gabriel, I could have gotten a haircut on the base,” Jesse said. He scratched the back of his head, trying to use some of his nervous energy.

“You need clothes too and it’s easier to pair that up with getting you a better haircut than you could have gotten on base,” Gabriel turned the keys in the ignition and the low purr of the engine filled the silence in the car.

A few minutes of silence past before Jesse asked, “Why me for the mission?”

“You look good and are a good agent,” Gabriel was staring at the road as he spoke and Jesse swallowed hard. “And you’ll look even better when you get rid of those ridiculous sideburns.”

Okay, that hurt. “So is— is this just an excuse to get me to shave?” Jesse laughed, a nervous sound.

“Nah,” Gabriel’s lips twitched into a half grin as he looked at Jesse out of the corner of his eyes. “Just a side benefit.” God, Gabriel was fucking hot, Jesse couldn’t help but stare at his strong profile, the way his eyes crinkled even with the small grin.

“Right— so where exactly are we goin’ then?”

——

“Is Overwatch really funding this?” Jesse fiddled with his diamond cufflinks as he put on his outfit.

“What do you think?” Gabriel rubbed some hair product between his hands and styled his short hair into manufactured disarray.

“I’m thinkin’ that Captain Amari would send you to a psych eval if you asked for Overwatch to fund all of this,” Jesse said, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips.

“I paid for it all myself,” Gabriel got close enough to Jesse that he could smell his commander’s aftershave. A question rested on the tip of Jesse’s tongue, but before he could ask it, Gabriel grabbed Jesse’s blue silk tie and straightened it with nimble hands.

“So is my backstory that I’m your sugar baby trophy husband or something?” He was only half joking as he buttoned his suit coat.

Gabriel’s only response was to lightly tap Jesse on the back of his head and say, “Keep an eye on Odea at the casino, he likes blackjack and poker. I’ll be chatting with the woman he brought with him to dinner last night.”

“Should I try and slip something into his drink?” Jesse asked, slipping into business mode.

“No,” Gabriel shook his head. “He’s gonna have plenty of security on him.”

Johnny Odea was a noted member of one of the gangs that ruled New York City during the Crisis. They had protected the city and served their use during the Crisis, but afterwards, they didn’t let up. Still ran their territories like they owned them. Just like Deadlock had.

Morrison had wanted Gabriel to clean up New York and Gabriel agreed. That’s how most of Blackwatch’s missions worked, Jesse had come to realize. Morrison turned a blind eye and defended Gabriel’s more questionable actions and in turn, Gabriel did the cleaning up that Overwatch couldn’t afford to.

“And the girlie?” Jesse asked.

“If there’s security on her I’ll give you a signal and we come back to the room to make a new plan,” Gabriel shrugged. “Try not to lose too much of my money but don’t cheat.”

“I wouldn’t ever cheat,” Jesse lied. He couldn’t remember the last time he played poker without cheating.

Gabriel looked at Jesse, frowning, “Don’t cheat.”

“I wasn’t planning to,” Jesse grumbled under his breath. He was only gonna cheat a little if the dealers weren’t bots. “Ain’t like—“ his words caught in his throat as he felt Gabriel’s hands run through his hair, sweeping the brown locks back away from his face with some gel.

“You clean up well, kid,” Gabriel’s voice was almost approving as he stepped back from Jesse to look him up and down.

“Ain’t my usual look,” Jesse wanted to run a hand through his hair but barely refrained, he didn’t want Gabriel to snap at him.

“Because you’re not your usual self,” a half grin played on Gabriel’s lips.

“Nope,” Jesse said, exhaling slowly. “We’re Michael and Clint King for the week.”

“Exactly,” Gabriel wrapped an arm around Jesse’s waist and started to lead him out the door. It seemed almost effortless, the way Gabriel slipped into roles. His face was no longer the expressionless mask he tended to wear with Blackwatch assets, instead he wore a smug half-grin and his grip on Jesse seemed possessive.

Not quite as effortlessly, Jesse slipped into the role of his own, the trophy husband, half the age of Michael King. He let himself relax into Gabriel’s touch as they walked down the hall.

When they got to the lobby of the hotel they were staying at, Jesse noticed the looks that were leveled at them. They were to be expected, of course, Gabriel was twice his age, old enough to be his father. Honestly, the thought sent shivers down his spine as he watched as a middle aged woman whispered to her husband, looking at them.

“It’s like they’ve never seen a forty one year old fuck a twenty year old before,” Jesse murmured, laughing softly.

“Who said anything about us fucking?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow and tightened his grip on Jesse’s waist.

“I don’t know, _husband_ , you tell me.”

The smile on Gabriel’s face was wicked as he looked down at Jesse, “Do you want me to tell you how I’d fuck you?”

Jesse’s mouth felt suddenly dry as Gabriel’s golden gaze seemed to go straight through him, “Can’t say I ain’t curious.”

Gabriel hummed and his polished shoes clicked quietly on the marble floor on the way to the casino, “I’d take my time, spreading you out on my fingers, seeing how long it took for you to cry, beg for me to touch your dick.” The words were filthy and Jesse couldn’t tell if Gabriel actually meant them, or if they were just part of his character. But Gabriel continued, usually smooth voice low and husky, “I’d make you fully realize that you’re mine, but you already know that, don’t you?”

Jesse prayed his boner wasn’t as painfully obvious as Gabriel’s want for a response was. Jesse swallowed three times before his mouth felt wet enough to croak out, “I do.”

“Good boy,” Gabriel rumbled and let go of Jesse’s waist. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out a stack of hundred dollar bills, “I suppose you know what to do with these?”

A loaded question, asking more if Jesse understood his mission clearly than if he knew how to gamble. He wrapped his hand around the cash, “I do.”

Gabriel nodded curtly at him, breaking character for the only a split second before the easy look of Michael King returned to him. “Kiss for good luck?” His voice was goddamned nearly a purr.

Jesse looked at Gabriel like he was crazy, “You’re joking.”

Gabriel grabbed his chin, “Do you not want to kiss your husband?” And then quieter he added, “Odea is ten meters away, do this.”

 _Well_ , Jesse thought, _I can’t get much more fucked than this_. And then, without letting himself think too much about it, he leaned into Gabriel’s touch and let Gabriel kiss him.

It was obviously just business. Completely business. His boner pressing against Gabriel’s thigh? That was just him getting into character. Obviously. Gabriel kissing him so deeply? That was just Gabriel getting into character as the wealthy businessman with his trophy husband.

Gabriel’s erection pressing hard against his own thigh? Jesse could ignore that.

After what felt like hours, but was probably, in reality, seconds, Gabriel broke the kiss and ran a thumb along Jesse’s lips. “Have fun, sweetheart.” A playful smirk lit up his features and Jesse was so hard that he felt like he was going to explode.

——

Sitting at the poker table, Jesse came to the stark realization that he couldn’t really remember how to play poker without cheating. But, if there was anything Jesse McCree was good at in life, it was bullshitting as he went along.

He wasn’t sure if he was playing correctly, but no one had called him out on anything yet so he figured he was doing okay — or his drunken act was passable enough for people to not want to argue with him — as he pulled a stack of chips to his steadily growing pile. Two tables over, Odea was doing terribly and the air around him was foggy with vape juice. It seemed the worse he did, the more he vaped. It was getting to the point where he looked like a steam engine. Jesse wrinkled his nose in distaste as the pineapple flavored vapor wafted its way over to him.

Jesse sighed as he looked at his hand and at the amount of chips in the middle of the table. With the hand he had at the moment, he was about to lose a lot of Gabriel’s money.

He looked around the casino some more — letting himself wobble slightly to seem more liquored up than he was — and saw Gabriel chatting up Odea’s girlie over at the roulette table. At least one of them was successful at what they were doing.

He counted at least three guys hanging around the poker tables that were probably hired goons for Odea and as he folded his current hand he considered landing a tracker on one of them. He wasn’t _certain_ that they worked for Odea, but it seemed more likely than anything with the way they were constantly looking around the casino.

Jesse downed the last of his third glass of whiskey in a single gulp, wasting good liquor — Gabriel and he had both taken pills that made it impossible for them to get even tipsy — and stood up, his fake drunken state having him wobble and lean towards a large man, one of Odea’s likely goons.

“He— hey buddy,” Jesse slurred and clasped the shoulder of Probable Goon #1. “Take the rest of my chips. This game’s fuckin’ bullshit.”

The goon looked at him with a mix of disgust and something else on his face and recoiled from his touch. “Go sober up somewhere,” Probable Goon #1 muttered but quickly moved Jesse’s chips into his pile.

Jesse stifled a grin, a nearly untraceable bug had been on his fingertips and should have dissolved past the cloth of his shirt to mesh with his skin where it would stay, recording audio and tracking location, for the remainder of the week. “Remember that— remember that sometimes you gotta fold ‘em,” Jesse leaned down on the table and laughed.

“Can somebody get rid of this guy?” Probable Goon #1 asked.

“Look, look, _look_ ,” Jesse slurred and grabbed Goon’s wrist, letting another tracker mesh into his skin. “I’m gonna go see my husband and—“ he let out a drunken giggle. “He’s gonna be _so_ pissed about the money I lost.”

“Uh,” Goon pulled Jesse’s hand off him. “Look, buddy, you should probably get back to him and lay off the whiskey.”

Jesse laughed and patted Goon’s cheek, “I ain’t ever gonna lay off the whiskey, sweetheart.”

Before Goon could reply, Jesse stumbled off in Gabriel’s direction, mentally cataloguing every person he stumbled past. A good amount of them were involved in organized crime, many old rivals of Deadlock, and he was itching to just blow the damn casino up. It was probably involved in money laundering anyway, Morrison couldn’t be _too_ angry about that.

But that was a job for another day. That night, he needed to let Gabriel know of what he had done.

“Hey, babe,” Jesse wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist and nuzzled into his neck.

“You’re back early, sweetheart,” Gabriel said slowly. Translation: you’re supposed to be keeping an eye on the mark.

“Nothin’ was really happenin’,” Jesse nuzzled against Gabriel’s neck some more and tried to not inhale the spicy scent of his cologne too much. “I ended up really _buggin_ ’ one of them big guys.”

Gabriel grabbed Jesse’s chin with a light touch and inspected him, “Did you?”

“I don’t think he liked me touchin’ him much,” Jesse let out another fake drunken giggle and shook his head from Gabriel’s touch. “I’m bein’ rude though, who’s this pretty lady?”

The woman’s grin was strained, “I’m Marina Stoermer.”

“What a pleasure,” Jesse placed a hand on his chest and bowed. “I’m Michael’s lucky charm.”

“He’s drunk,” Gabriel said in apology as he wrapped a hand around Jesse’s waist and tapped three times with two fingers. Their signal for she knew nothing. “Drunk and my husband, Clint.”

“He seems… nice,” Marina said slowly.

“He’s very, but unfortunately I should cut our conversation short, Miss Stoermer,” Gabriel said politely. “I need to set Clint up with a bed, a glass of water, and some aspirin.”

“Well, it would be nice to continue our conversation later, Michael,” Marina said. “I’ve met very few people able to talk in detail with about how the Crisis affected music.”

“Music has always been a passion of mine,” Gabriel’s smile was courteous but his grip tightened around Jesse’s waist. “I would love to continue the conversation tomorrow at lunch— down the street at the little Iranian place. Perhaps your boyfriend would like to join us? Only if Clint’s not too hungover, that is.”

Marina laughed, “I think Johnny would love to, and I certainly would.”

“It’ll be a date then,” Gabriel nodded before turning around with Jesse. Jesse let Gabriel carry most of his weight, playing the drunk as he stumbled and tripped over his own two feet.

“Which one did you bug?” Gabriel asked when they were on the elevator back to their floor.

“Big ginger one at my table,” Jesse replied. “Acted piss drunk and got touchy feely. Got two bugs on him, each one recording audio and location.”

“Good,” Gabriel nodded. “I put a bug in Marina’s drink and hopefully we’ll be able to get something in Odea’s tomorrow.”

“And for the rest of the day?” Jesse asked, fucking with his cufflinks before Gabriel grabbed his wrist to stop him, grip strong and warm.

“We spend some time in the honeymoon suite prepping before going to a candlelit dinner where we’ll hopefully be running into Odea,” Gabriel replied. He pulled Jesse’s hands apart and guided them so one rested on his waist. Jesse’s heart raced at the contact and the elevator dinged as they reached their floor. “Odea should be getting lucky with Marina tonight, she was talking about him wining and dining her.”

——

“So what would you do if I ordered the most expensive thing on the menu?” Jesse picked a roll of bread apart into tiny pieces that he chewed on slowly. Odea hadn’t shown — the trackers on Marina and Goon #1 had taken them across town — so the two of them were eating their meal in the hotel with the intention of checking in with Blaise and Dupont after dinner.

Gabriel looked at him, expression neutral-verging-on-disapproving before looking down at the menu. “So you want...” he paused as he skimmed through the listing of food. “Caviar and escargot topped with gold leaf and shaved truffle as a meal, or is this a test?”

Jesse made a face, “When I asked, I figured it’d be something like filet mignon.”

“I mean if you want something gross, go for it, I don’t give a shit,” Gabriel shrugged and set the menu down. “Personally I’m happy with their duck confit.”

“I’ll just get their ribeye,” Jesse said slowly and fidgeted with his watch. It was a new watch, different than the one Gabriel had gifted him a couple of months earlier.

Thanks to his fiddling, he knew exactly how much time passed — one minute and forty seconds — before Gabriel said, “I know you have questions.” He was stony faced and watching Jesse. “Ask.”

“You do this for everyone, yeah?”

“Taking them on missions?”

Jesse’s lips twitched, “You know what I meant— buying them all this shit, spending all this money on them.”

“Would it make you feel better if I did?” Gabriel ripped off a chunk of bread, dipped it in olive oil, and then popped it into his mouth.

Jesse exhaled slowly through his nose, “So that’s a no, isn’t it?”

Gabriel was silent.

“Is this some sugar daddy shit?” Jesse blurted out.

“Do you want it to be?”

“Holy fucking hell man— could you just stop answering questions with more questions?”

“What do you want me to say?” Gabriel asked. “That I’m a dirty old man that enjoys spending money on a kid half my age, that I could be the father of?”

“I’m twenty.”

“And I’m forty one,” Gabriel took a sip of his wine, golden eyes glinting in the candlelight.

“Look I’m an a— wait, no, that’s not the point. Seriously, Reyes, is this some sugar daddy shit?”

“If you want it to be,” Gabriel shrugged. He picked up one of the knives and played with it as he spoke, “If you want me to keep spending money on you without it getting sexual, that’s fine, I don’t care. If you don’t want me to spend money on you at all, that’s fine too. But it’s my educated guess that you’d very much like to be on your knees in exchange for me spending as much money on you as I care to.” The metal of the knife caught the candlelight and Gabriel and Jesse both stared at it, “And I care to spend a lot of it.” Gabriel looked up at him with an expectant look.

Jesse swallowed, feeling small under the intensity of Gabriel’s gaze. “I—“

Before he could finish his thought, their waiter arrived at the table. “Have you gentlemen decided on what you wanted.”

“Clint, have you?” Gabriel asked, question loaded with intent.

“Oh— uh, yeah. I’ve decided,” Jesse’s heart thundered in his chest. “I’ll take the ribeye.”

“And you, sir?” The waiter turned to Gabriel.

“The duck confit,” Gabriel said, fingers drumming on the table. “And I’ll take a bottle of what I’m having,” he motioned towards the small amount of wine left in his glass. Jesse wasn’t much of a wine guy, he preferred hard liquor, but knew that whatever Gabriel was drinking, it was pricey. “And a bottle of the Heritage Collection,” _that_ , Jesse was familiar with. Good ol’ three thousand dollar Kentucky bourbon.

“Of course, I’ll be right out with those,” their waiter said before turning around and walking off.

“And your decision?” Gabriel’s voice was low and his eyes were locked with Jesse’s.

Like a dog, Jesse wanted to look away from Gabriel’s intense gaze. But he forced his voice to stay calm and made himself keep the eye contact, “So you haven’t been givin’ the gifts and shit to everybody?” He asked, knowing he was avoiding the question.

“Fuck no,” Gabriel snorted. “Thought you were smart enough to realize you were the only one getting them.”

Jesse exhaled slowly, “Thought it was normal. Ain’t like you got much else to spend your money on.”

“Sweetheart, I’m not spending my money on just anyone. But a brat who came spitting and screaming in a three thousand dollar leather jacket?” Gabriel’s lips parted in a grin, revealing white teeth. “I thought it would be interesting to tame that.”

“Four thousand actually, and you can’t forget the Italian leather boots,” Jesse said, trying to ignore the _tame that_.

“Can’t forget the Italian leather boots,” Gabriel was still grinning as he repeated Jesse.

Their waiter came with their drinks and two salads. Wordlessly, he set them in front of Gabriel and Jesse before leaving.

“And your reason for… all of this?” Jesse poured himself a glass of bourbon to avoid looking at Gabriel.

“You look good, shoot well, and are a wild beast,” Gabriel said, as if it were as much explanation as Jesse needed.

“And that’s enough of a reason to spend three thousand bucks on a bottle of bourbon for me?” Jesse asked. “Ain’t like I got much in the way to repay you since the American government reclaimed all of my cash.” He didn’t add _and because Blackwatch pays me pennies_ as much as he wanted to.

“Do you have a problem with it? I could stop if you want because you still haven’t told me your decision.”

“So you’re serious about this sugar daddy shit?”

“If you don’t want it, no skin off my back,” Gabriel popped another piece of bread in his mouth.

“It’s— I wouldn’t—“ Jesse stopped and exhaled slowly, his skin felt like it was on fire. “Yeah, yeah I’m good for it.”

The look on Gabriel’s face could only be described as smug. Like a pleased cat, he blinked slowly at Jesse. As if it were how he planned it— which for fuck’s sake it probably was. Jesse wouldn’t have been surprised if he had it planned out since the day he dragged Jesse out of a prison cell by the back of his neck. But for Jesse? When it came to his fantasies of Gabriel, they were usually centered around Gabriel catching him as he tried to run away, fucking him roughly to let him know who he belonged to.

Not sitting at a candlelit dinner, wearing a suit — one that was probably more expensive than all of his belongings back at base combined — that Gabriel bought him. Definitely not with Gabriel proposing to become his sugar daddy.

“After dinner tonight,” Gabriel poured himself a glass of the wine and paused to inhale its aroma. “When we return to the room, I have another gift for you.”

“It’s not your dick, is it?” Jesse blurted out.

That earned a legitimate laugh from Gabriel, “Who the fuck do you think I am? Christ, McCree.”

“My boss who just offered to be my sugar daddy?” Jesse said.

“Fair enough,” Gabriel raised his eyebrows and paused as their waiter silently slid their plates in front of them. Jesse’s stomach growled at the scent of the rare steak and rich mash plated next to it. When the waiter left, Gabriel continued, “If you want to suck my dick for it, though, I wouldn’t be upset.”

The way Gabriel spoke sounded less like he was asking Jesse to suck his dick and more like he was talking about what movie he wanted to stream that night. It shouldn’t have turned Jesse on as much as it did, but _fuck_ the dismissive tone was doing something to him.

Jesse tried to quell the arousal by slowly chewing a bite of steak and looking anywhere but Gabriel. The way Gabriel looked at people, it was like he stared straight through them to the very core of their being. Being alone with him at dinner didn’t change that at all.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Jesse trying his best not to tear through the steak in seconds. He figured Gabriel was in a similar boat, knew that the duck wouldn’t be enough for him, the damn super soldier, and that he’d be ordering pizza or something just to get the calories he needed.

“I was being honest earlier when I told you what I’d do to you,” Gabriel wiped his lips with a napkin and stared at Jesse. “How long do you think you could last on my fingers before I touched your dick and before I fucked you?”

Jesse nearly choked on his steak. “Is this something you want me to answer, or something you want to try out for yourself?”

Gabriel grinned and took another bite of his duck. For a long moment he chewed, leaving Jesse with nothing but the sound of blood throbbing in his ears until he finally swallowed and said, “We have time to find out tonight.”

“If we do this,” Jesse tapped his knife on the surface of his steak nervously. “I have something that…” he trailed off, unsure of what Gabriel’s reaction would be to his request.

“What do you want?” Gabriel asked.

“I want to bring back Deadlock— set up a puppet leader so I can head it while still doing Blackwatch,” Jesse said in one breath, words running together.

Jesse expected anger from Gabriel or maybe disapproval. What he didn’t expect was the tiniest of grins to twitch on his mouth, “I have some friends I could arrange that with.”

“What will Morrison do if he finds out?” Jesse asked, Gabriel’s easy acceptance of his proposal had shocked him. Gabriel hadn’t even fucking blinked.

“Jack and I have… an arrangement. The golden boy isn’t nearly as pure as the world thinks,” Gabriel cut off another piece of duck and held his fork out for Jesse. “Try this, Jesse, it’s wonderful.”

Jesse’s question was put on pause as he leaned forward to bite the meat off of Gabriel’s fork. Gabriel was right, it was incredible, perfectly succulent and the skin was crisp. “It’s amazing,” Jesse said.

“If you’re curious about Jack’s arrangement with me, by the way,” Gabriel leaned forward and wiped some of the grease from the duck off of Jesse’s chin with a thumb. “I’ll take you along to his next session.”

Jesse’s brows knit together, “Is this a sex thing?”

Gabriel snorted, “Nah, not for me at least. The enhancement program fucked with the both of us and well… I’m able to get the violence fix with Blackwatch a lot more easily than he’s able to get it with Overwatch. So when I extract information and I’m on my own on paper...”

Jesse let out a low whistle, putting two and two together, “Guess there’s a lot I didn’t realize about either of you.” His dick twitched as he imagined the perfect Strike Commander taking part in one of Gabriel’s tor— information extraction sessions.

Gabriel laughed softly, “And I thought I trained the Deadlock out of you.”

“With all due respect, Gabriel, I don’t think anything could’ve trained Deadlock outta me,” Jesse shook his head and took another bite of his steak. “I was born into it, makes sense that I’d return to it.”

When Jesse looked up, away from his steak, Gabriel’s gaze was warm, approving even, “I’m interested to see what you will do with it.”

“Ain’t you supposed to be throwin’ me in jail for even _thinking_ about bringing Deadlock back?” Jesse asked before shoving another bite of expensive steak in his mouth and washing it down with a hundred dollar sip of whiskey.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Gabriel grinned, it was a sly grin, sly and smug. “Impress me enough and maybe I’ll let you get privy to it.”

——

As soon as the door to their hotel room closed behind them, Gabriel was on Jesse, sucking marks and kissing along his neck. It was immediate, it was possessive, it was everything Jesse had always hoped that Gabriel would be with him.

“You’re mine,” Gabriel bit at the juncture of Jesse’s neck and shoulders and Jesse hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jesse groaned and grabbed Gabriel’s trim waist, suddenly wishing they were both much less dressed than they were. His dick was hard as an iron rod in his pants, pressing uncomfortably against the tight fabric.

Gabriel ground his hips against Jesse’s, groaning slightly. The scent of his cologne was strong in Jesse’s nose and Jesse let himself inhale the scent deeply, unlike how he tried to barely breathe hours earlier. Despite all the ways Gabriel had tried to differentiate Michael King from himself, the cologne stayed the same. The same, spicy scent that he always wore.

“Stay dressed and get on the floor,” Gabriel ordered in his smooth voice. “You can take off your shoes and blazer, but that’s all.” Abruptly, Gabriel pulled off of Jesse, leaving him reeling. One second he was there, the next he was walking away.

“Just walk out with no explanation, that’s fine,” Jesse grumbled to himself as Gabriel headed into one of the side rooms in the hotel room to grab who knows once. While waiting, he slid down against the bed onto the cool, marble floor before pulling off his shoes and tossing his blazer onto the bed.

“Is there anything you wouldn’t let me do to you?” Gabriel called from the other room.

Jesse thought for a moment, “I ain’t much for feet and don’t want to even think about touching shit or vomit.” He scratched his chin while he thought, “Would rather you not beat me too hard either.”

“All that’s more than fair for me,” Gabriel had a bag in one hand and had stripped down to just his button up, a pair of black boxer briefs, and still his shoes and socks. “I’d rather not beat you at all, so hopefully you weren’t really wanting that.”

Jesse swallowed as he watched Gabriel set the bag on the bed and unbutton his shirt, revealing tan skin and a muscular chest. “In general, I’m just kinda down for whatever want, I guess,” Jesse shrugged. “I trust you,” he was almost surprised at how much he meant the words. Gabriel might have been potentially sociopathic and was definitely terrifying, but Jesse trusted him. After all, it wasn’t like he didn’t have problems of his own.

He didn’t vocalize what he was really thinking, that it went beyond just him trusting Gabriel. He’d honestly let Gabriel do literally anything to him. He was completely Gabriel’s, probably was since that day three years ago when Gabriel gave him a life changing offer.

“Good boy,” Gabriel hummed in approval. “Move further away from the bed, and take the pants off too, leave the underwear on.

Jesse couldn’t help the heat that bloomed in the chest at the words _good boy_. The small praise was enough to have his dick grow harder and he stripped out of his pants as fast as possible. He couldn’t figure what game Gabriel was playing at, but he didn’t mind. He trusted Gabriel to lead him well, to treat him right. A few short steps led Gabriel to standing just a foot or two away from Jesse, far enough away that Jesse couldn’t easily go to fondle his dick, but close enough that the scent of his cologne was intoxicating.

“Stay there,” Gabriel’s voice was a low purr as he pulled his dick from his boxer briefs, soft, Jesse noticed with something akin to disappointment. Jesse watched as he rubbed his thumb along the soft length a few times and bounced it in his palm, “Might have had a bit too much wine with dinner.”

That was all the warning Jesse got before a stream of piss hit him directly in the chest. He stared at Gabriel, eyes wide. When he said that he had trusted Gabriel, he expected something more like choking on his dick rather than getting fucking _pissed on_.

“You’re doing well,” Gabriel murmured with a sigh, piss still streaming hot from his cock. Jesse felt like he should have been more disgusted, disgusted or offended that Gabriel was using him like a fucking _urinal_.

The piss pooled in the creases of his shirt, dripping down onto the floor as Gabriel continued pissing on him, soaking Jesse’s shirt and angling his cock down more to piss directly against Jesse’s clothed erection. He didn’t expect the moan it would draw from his lips, the feeling of slowly tapering off piss on his dick.

He thought again of how disgusted he should have been feeling, how the scent of piss was fucking everywhere. But he was hard as a rock, even as his shirt felt cold against his skin and piss streamed off of him into a puddle that he was kneeling in.

Gabriel shook the last few drops off of his dick and stared at Jesse, “I want you to suck me off and then clean that up.” The tone of his voice was soft, unlike like any other time Gabriel was giving orders. Yet, despite that, it was still clear that he expected it, that if Jesse didn’t do it, there’d be punishment. The expectation was almost more clear in that soft voice than when he was barking orders during morning training.

Of what kind, Jesse wasn’t sure. He was treading new ground, unfamiliar territory with a man who was unpredictable as a desert rainstorm.

Cooling piss dripped onto Jesse’s legs as Gabriel stepped forward, hardening cock in hand and Jesse had to make a decision. Either suck his cock or see what punishments Gabriel would give him. Not as his commander but as his… boyfriend? Partner? Just sugar daddy? Jesse didn’t know.

But Jesse didn’t want to explore the punishment, not that night, maybe not ever. He didn’t want to see what would happen if he didn’t follow orders. No, what he wanted was half hard in front of him.

“You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” A hummed observation of a fact, not a question. Gabriel carded his fingers through Jesse’s hair and tugged, not enough to rip out hair, but enough to feel the pressure.

Instead of answering, Jesse wrapped his lips around Gabriel’s cock. It was easier, not thinking, not responding, just acting. The taste of Gabriel’s skin was salty as Jesse ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. He forced himself to ignore the acrid taste of lingering piss still on the top of his cock.

His hand felt clammy and moist as he grabbed Gabriel’s thigh, whether it was from the piss or sweat from his own nerves, he didn’t know. But he needed something to hold onto as he took Gabriel’s cock further into his mouth until it prodded at the entrance to his throat.

“There you go, nice and open,” Gabriel’s voice was half a sigh as he rolled his hips experimentally. It took all of Jesse’s willpower not to gag at the intrusion, it had been years since he had sucked a dick. But it was Gabriel, and no matter how much he tested his limits, Jesse always wanted to please him, could never deny him. “Can you take all of it?”

Jesse wasn’t sure if he would be able to, but he didn’t think, just hummed around Gabriel’s cock and let him thrust into him until he bottomed out, Jesse’s nose buried in the neatly trimmed patch of hair at the base of Gabriel’s cock.

His throat convulsed around Gabriel’s dick, half gagging and thick spit fell from his lips. He could barely breathe, Gabriel’s dick was so far down his throat, but his burning lungs set him on fire, felt more pleasure than pain.

“So good,” Gabriel’s voice was a low growl and his breath hitched as he pulled back, letting Jesse gasp in a few breaths. “Working so hard, just for me.” He thrust in hard, ramming his cock down Jesse’s throat.

It was all Jesse could do to keep his mouth open for Gabriel and to not gag. He was beyond sucking and licking as Gabriel used his mouth and throat like a fleshlight. Soft moans left Gabriel’s mouth and his fingers tightened in Jesse’s hair, thrusts becoming small jerks that stayed in the back of Jesse’s throat.

And then all at once, Gabriel stilled and Jesse felt his cock twitch in his mouth. Gabriel was cumming down his throat, deep enough that he couldn’t taste it, could hardly breathe around the thick length. Gabriel stayed like that for seconds that felt like hours before finally pulling fully out, leaving Jesse’s throat aching in the perfect way.

“Look at you,” Gabriel ran a thumb along the corner of Jesse’s eye, wiping away the tears that had beaded there. “You’ll look even better tomorrow when I spread you on my cock, reward you for a mission well done.”

Jesse’s breath hitched in his chest, “Oh?”

Gabriel’s eyes were molten gold as he stared down at Jesse, cock hanging out still shiny with spit, “I gotta reward my top agent in some way, don’t I?”

“Yeah—yeah, thank you, Gabriel.”

“You can stand up, Jesse, get out of the piss and get a shower, I’ll take care of the cleanup,” Gabriel said to him. His voice was warm, affectionate even, a tone Jesse wasn’t used to, not from Gabriel Reyes. “And when it’s you and me, I’m Gabe.”

“I — yeah — of course, Gabe,” Jesse stood up, wincing as his knees cracked. Maybe kneeling on the hard floor hadn’t been such a good idea. “Should I get into any recon gear after the shower or just pajamas?”

“We’re retiring for the night, we can work on digging up info. And instead of pajamas, check out the bag over there,” Gabriel jerked his chin at the bag he had set down on the bed. Jesse licked his lips nervously as he grabbed the bag, not wanting to check out the insides just yet.

“I’ll be back out soon,” Jesse walked to the shower, hoping the warm water would help him sort out all of the feelings in his mind. None of this had been what he expected, but… none of it was unwelcome, not at all.

——

“Next time you decide to piss on me, give a man a little warning,” Jesse ran a towel through his hair in an attempt to dry it after his hot shower. He had slid on the lace panties Gabriel gave him and it was taking everything from him not to constantly tug at his dick and balls to readjust them. The lingerie was comfortable and soft, but _really_ wasn’t made to accommodate a dick.

“You seemed to like it,” Gabriel was stretched on the bed, dressed in just a pair of boxer briefs and reading glasses, scrolling though his datapad. “Actually, you seemed to _really_ like it.”

Jesse opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of a suitable response before giving up. “Has anything important popped up on the bugs?”

“Well, the big fucker you pegged is one of Odea’s goons,” Gabriel tapped a few times and a larger holoscreen popped up filled with information on Dan Mathews. “Murder, arson, possession, you name it he’s done it.”

Jesse snorted as he flicked through the holoscreen, “I had more than this on my record before I was fifteen.”

“Let’s talk about that,” Gabriel raised a brow and moved an arm, creating a spot for Jesse to nestle closer to him with.

“What about it?” Jesse asked warily. He sat down next to Gabriel whose arm wrapped around him near immediately.

“Deadlock, why do you think you can bring it back?”

“I can’t bring it back, not alone anyway,” Jesse snorted. “I don’t got any cash. You’re the one who could bring it back for me.”

“But why do you want it back?” Gabriel asked. “Walk me through the mind of Jesse McCree.”

“Deadlock was always supposed to be mine,” Jesse shrugged. “Y’all took it away before that could happen, though. But I really don’t think that I’d ever have stayed away from it forever, I’m meant for Deadlock, I guess.”

Gabriel snorted, “I gave you a shot at something good and you want to go back to where you came.”

“Deadlock paid better than Blackwatch,” Jesse said and Gabriel tightened his grip on him.

“Deadlock paid better than me?” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow and drew a snort out of Jesse.

“I’m talkin’ about Blackwatch specifically, pretty sure I don’t even make minimum wage,” Jesse scratched at his chin. “But the pay you’re starting to give me ain’t half bad.”

“You ever hear of Talon?” Gabriel asked after a moment of silence, changing the subject. “I doubt it, it’s pretty new.”

“They those friends you mentioned?” Jesse relaxed in Gabriel’s grip and let his head fall onto Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Yeah, there’s a few people I’m familiar with in it. Some old Deadlock buddies of yours, some former Los Muertos punks, then some more organized guys,” Gabriel said. “But let me ask you a more specific question — have you heard of Reaper? One of its founders?”

“Heard of? Yeah, rumors, mostly. He fucked up some Deadlock runs five years ago and I’ve seen some more stuff on Overwatch comms. Never anything solid, never an actual pic. Just rumors of masked death that appeared somewhere around the middle of the Crisis.”

“He’ll be making an appearance tomorrow night at the opera,” Gabriel closed his eyes and threw his head back on the pillow. Lazily, he traced circles on Jesse’s bare shoulder with his fingers as he paused his speaking. “There’ll be a massacre, some businessmen and gang leaders — all threats to where Talon wants to expand — will be there and he’ll come from the shadows, strike quickly, and, before there’s any chance for retaliation, be gone.”

“How do you know this?” Jesse asked slowly, hesitantly. He already knew the answer before Gabriel responded.

“You know, Reaper wouldn’t mind some assistance,” Gabriel peeked open an eye. “And I might have a few things prepped for you if you want to help me out some, Jesse. Another gift, I suppose.”

Jesse swallowed and slowly exhaled through his nose before he slowly responded, “Seems like a way to get Talon and Deadlock 2.0 off to a good start for a fruitful partnership.”

“Seems like a way to prove to me that you’re worth all the money I’ll spend on you,” Gabriel grinned at him. “Because at the end of the day, Talon’s… well I want loyalty to me, not loyalty to Talon, not loyalty to Blackwatch.”

“Sweetheart I’ve proven that to you ten thousand times over,” Jesse responded. “But I’d follow you anywhere, Gabe, you know that.”

“I suppose I do,” Gabriel squeezed Jesse’s shoulder. “Get some sleep, Jesse, tomorrow you’re gonna be working your ass off.”

Jesse wanted to bark out a smart remark, tell Gabriel that he couldn’t fall asleep on command. Yet every fiber of his body had been trained by Gabriel to follow orders. So before he could say anything, sleep began to overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse woke up before the sun had even started to rise, body’s clock refusing to let him sleep any longer. “I’m sending a few bugs to the restaurant,” Gabriel was already up and working, reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose as he worked on three separate screens at once.

“Anything I should do?” Jesse yawned and stretched his back. The bed they were staying in was almost _too_ soft for him.

“You could suck my dick while I’m working,” Gabriel was straight faced and Jesse really couldn’t tell if he was serious or not. After a moment, Gabriel made a face and said, “I’m joking, there’s too much for us to do right now. That’s for another time,” the promise of _another time_ sent jolts down Jesse’s spine. “Most of the wait staff at the restaurant are omnics, I have a device I want you to plant on site that I can remote detonate for a hack.”

Jesse raised a brow, “What’s the plan, Gabe?”

“I’m gonna save Odea’s life from a rogue omnic attack and invite him to the opera with us tonight,” Gabriel replied. “His goons will be there for sure, but I’m expecting that I’ll be quicker on my feet than them.”

Jesse nodded, hacking omnics wasn’t anything uncommon for Blackwatch, and it was hard for Jesse to feel bad for the tin cans, “Makes sense. I’ll take a walk around and see if I can’t figure out a way to get in there.”

Gabriel scratched at the stubble on his jaw, “Suitcase on the far right by the window has the device.”

“So what if this doesn’t work?” Jesse stood up and walked over to the suitcase. “You and I both know that plans like this rarely pan out.” Too much could go wrong, the device might not detonate, Odea might not show, the guards could be faster than Gabriel. Jesse didn’t want to doubt Gabriel, but the mission would be riding on this lunch.

“It’ll work, if not, we’ll improvise.”

Jesse pulled the suitcase out and unzipped it. “You wanna tell me what you’re thinking for that or are you just gonna make me react when you pull your stunt?” He rifled through the bag, pawing through clothes, papers, and tablets until he grabbed something that seemed like it could be the device.

“You’re smart, Jesse, you’ll be able to figure it out,” so that was a no.

Jesse rolled his eyes and let out a sigh before turning around, device in hand. “This it, Gabe?”

Gabriel looked at him, removing his reading glasses with a hand, “Yup, it’ll get primed with your thumbprint so place it in the restaurant and put your thumb on the button in the middle of the device. I’ll activate it when we’re settled in with Odea and getting our food.”

Jesse tossed the device in his hand a few times, it was a hefty little thing, “This better work, Gabe.”

“It will.”

——

It still took everything in Jesse not to shudder when he saw omnics, Deadlock Gorge hadn’t been hit as hard by the crisis, thanks to the gang protecting the area for fifty miles (at a cost that had still been being paid until the day of Blackwatch’s raid), but enough people he knew had been killed by the tin cans that it was hard not to hold a grudge. His father had been killed by a bastion unit, and knowing how easy it was for omnics to be hacked…

Yeah, he wasn’t a fan.

But he put on his best fake smile for the public as he walked into the omnic run restaurant for the second time that day, Gabriel’s arm wrapped tight around his waist. His smile was vapid, the smile of a trophy husband, none too bright but with plenty of good looks to make up for it.

“Reservation for King,” Gabriel drummed his fingers on Jesse’s waist as they approached the hostess table where an omnic was standing, floating, whatever the thing was doing. It was a struggle to keep the vapid smile plastered on his face.

“Right this way, sirs,” the omnic didn’t even pause as it nodded to Gabriel.

“Relax,” Gabriel murmured in Jesse’s ear, probably feeling the way he tensed. “We’re fine.”

Jesse forced himself to breathe, in through his nose, out through his mouth, slowly, the way Angela taught him, “You know how I feel about these… things.”

“I know, babe,” Gabriel kissed Jesse’s forehead, right below his hairline. “Just breathe, we’re not in danger.”

Jesse forced himself to step in time with Gabriel, he had made it through the restaurant earlier, had forced the pleasantries with the omnics, he could do it again. The tightness in his gut didn’t ease up the entire time the omnic led them to their table. He wasn’t used to being friendly with omnics, usually his job entailed him shooting omnics more than sitting in a restaurant with them.

Well, at least his day would eventually lead to some type of confrontation with the omnic. That small thought loosened the knot in his stomach a bit.

“When will the rest of your party be arriving, sirs?” The omnic asked as Gabriel and Jesse sat down.

“They should be arriving shortly, just direct them here when they arrive,” Gabriel opened one of the menus and began to seemingly read through it, Jesse knew that he was casing the place, figuring out escape routes and other potential problems.

“Your waiter will be with you shortly,” was all the omnic said in response before it moved back over to the hostess table.

“I thought you were over this weirdness with omnics,” Gabriel said under his breath, annoyance just barely noticeable in his tone. So he was pissed.

“I thought I was too,” it wasn’t a lie, Jesse hadn’t thought every inch of his body would want to freeze when he was in a restaurant with omnics. “It’s— look, it ain’t like I ever have much of an opportunity to go out to omnic run restaurants when I’m holed up on b— on campus all the time. I’m fine now, I just needed to get used to it.”

“You were here earlier,” Gabriel’s gaze was focused in on the menu, but Jesse still felt like Gabriel was staring directly at him.

Jesse picked up his own menu and flicked through the pages, “I barely had to engage with any omnic, one of the human staff members greeted me and let me check out the restaurant to find the table I wanted to reserve.”

“My business partner’s been pressuring me to hire more omnics,” Gabriel put down his menu and frowned at Jesse. “You’re not an intern at the company any longer, but when you graduate, you’ll be expected to work with them.” Translation: _get the fuck over this, Jack’s pressuring me to recruit omnics into Blackwatch and you’re gonna have to work with them whether you like it or not._

Jesse scowled, “You don’t like them either.”

“No but I’m a professional who’s expected to do things that I don’t like,” Gabriel’s frown deepened into something nearing a scowl, and Jesse knew it was time to change the subject. He didn’t want to have to deal with an actually pissed off Gabriel, not when they had a job to do.

“What are you getting to eat?” Not the smoothest topic change, but it was enough.

“Probably the eggplant stew,” if Gabriel wanted to press Jesse on changing the subject, he didn’t show any signs of it.

“I’m gonna do the lamb shank,” Jesse said, drumming his fingers on the table. “I’m sure that it—”

Jesse was cut off as the omnic host led Marina and Odea to their table. “Miss Stoermer, it’s a pleasure to meet you again, and it’s definitely a pleasure to meet you, Mister…”

“You can call me Johnny,” Odea stuck out a hand and Gabriel stood up to grab it and shake it firmly. “Marina told me you had a lovely conversation last night.”

Gabriel smiled, “It was a shame to cut it short, but Clint had a bit much to drink, and I couldn’t let him get in any trouble.”

Jesse smiled sheepishly, “Sorry about that last night, ma’am, had a bit too much whiskey at the poker table. Woke up with an almighty headache and a none-too-happy husband.”

If Odea was shocked by a Jesse calling Gabriel his husband, he managed to hide it. “So Michael, what do you do for a living?” He pulled out a chair for Marina before sitting down himself and picking up a menu.

“I own and run a personal security company, I could give you the info, if you’re interested,” Gabriel said, smile still plastered on his face. “Most people would either sell the company or stop running it when it’s gotten to the size mine is, but I like doing things right. And if you wanna do things right—”

“You gotta do them yourself,” Odea finished the sentence for Gabriel. “A man after my own heart, isn’t he, sweetheart?” He wrapped an arm around Marina. “I run a couple businesses myself, got my start in the Crisis.”

Before Gabriel could respond to Odea, their waiter stopped by, an omnic, because of course it was. “May I take your drink orders?” The omnic asked.

“I’ll have a water,” Gabriel said.

“Water’s good with me as well,” Jesse drummed his fingers on the tabletop, stopping the movement only when Gabriel rested his hand overtop of his, squeezing softly.

“Marina and I will take cokes,” Odea answered.

“And we’ll take some hummus to start out with,” Gabriel said after a moment.

“That will be out shortly,” the omnic said. “I’ll give you a moment to decide on your meals.”

Moments after the omnic left, Odea leaned over the table and said in a stage whisper, “Can’t stand those omnics, not even a decade ago they terrorized this city and now they’re here playing waiters with us?”

“It ain’t right,” Jesse shook his head. “Honestly, after everything they’ve done, we’re supposed to just sit back and forget about it? But there’s all these laws pressuring companies to hire them. Mike, wanna tell them what your business partner's insistin’ you do?”

Gabriel’s smile verged on forced as he said, “My business partner wants us to start hiring more omnics as a goodwill gesture. It’s not a choice I agree with, but he’s convinced it’s the right one.”

“If any of my business partners did that, they’d get a bu—” before Odea could finish, Marina elbowed him gently in the side.

“This might not be the best place to have this conversation,” Marina’s smile seemed about as forced as Gabriel’s. “Clint, what do you do for a living?”

“Sorry about that, I get carried away sometimes,” Jesse rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, taking the moment to look around the room. He had pegged a few tables as having  some of Odea’s goons sitting in them and wanted to keep an eye on them. “I ain’t doing anything right now besides school, I’m a junior right now, studying business.”

As their waiter arrived, carrying a tray of glasses and hummus, Gabriel squeezed Jesse’s hand three times and coughed, the signal that he was about to activate the device. Jesse had been hoping to eat something before they had to spring their plan, but there would be no arguing with Gabriel. He knocked his foot against Gabriel’s softly in acknowledgement.

Nothing happened at first, the omnic just continued as normal, setting glasses down on the table, but as it grabbed the plate of hummus and pita, something changed. Its antenna twitched and Jesse could hear gears whirring to life inside of it.

“Johnny get down,” Gabriel barked out, not even a second before the plate of hummus was slammed onto Odea’s shoulder.

Odea fell to the floor and Gabriel sprung to action, table thrown to the side as he tackled the rogue omnic. The fight was over quickly, though calling it a fight was being generous. In seconds, the omnic’s wires severed by Gabriel and head crushed.

Gabriel’s chest heaved as he stood up, holding the incapacitated omnic’s body. “Seems like you’ve got some enemies out there, Johnny.”

Jesse helped Odea up and Odea rubbed his head, “You’re telling me, Michael. Fuck, you might have saved my life there.”

“You okay, ma’am?” Jesse grabbed Marina’s hand and helped her up from where she fell on the floor. She was shaking like a leaf.

“Well, that was one hell of a scare,” she was breathless.

“I feel terrible,” Gabriel wrapped an arm around Jesse’s waist. “I should have secured this place beforehand, that’s my entire job.”

“You couldn’t have expected this,” Odea shook his head. “This isn’t the first time an attempt on my life’s been made.”

“Let me make it up to you,” Gabriel rubbed Jesse’s side with a thumb as he pulled him closer. “Clint and I are going to the opera tonight, we have a box with a few extra seats, would you be interested in joining us? We’ll make sure there’s no rogue omnics this time.”

“That would be lovely,” Marina answered for Odea.

“Well, if Marina wants to, I can’t say no,” Odea ran a hand through his hair. “Let me talk to the owners of this restaurant for a bit too, I have a few strong words for them.”

Gabriel dropped the incapacitated omnic on the ground, “If you give me your number, I can text you the details and we’ll meet at the box tonight, then.”

Odea held out a hand, “Sounds like a plan, Michael.”

Gabriel shook it, “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

——

“Stop fucking with your collar,” Gabriel hissed in Jesse’s ear.

“It’s too damn tight,” Jesse hissed back, the starched upright collar of his dress shirt was digging into his throat. “It’s gonna choke me.”

“You have ‘might choke you’ — your shirt — and ‘definitely will if you don’t stop fucking with it’ — me —to contend with here,” Gabriel frowned and pulled Jesse’s hand off of his collar.

“I don’t know why you thought a fuckin’ starched white shirt was a good idea for this,” Jesse frowned, a set of knives and gloves were positioned under their seats, a sign that things were going to get messy.

“Do you trust me?” Gabriel asked and wrapped an arm around Jesse’s shoulders, squeezing slightly.

“I let you fucking piss on me, what do you think?” Jesse asked. It took every ounce of restraint from him not to go back to tugging at his collar, so instead he fucked with the fake wedding ring instead.

“Mm,” Gabriel hummed. “Take one of these,” he held out a white pill and Jesse didn’t even question it, just popped the pill and swallowed. “The bottles of wine are gonna be laced with fast acting drugs that’ll knock out whoever drinks it.”

“Guessing the pills are related to that?” Jesse asked, watching Gabriel pop a pill himself.

“Nah, it’s some molly,” Gabriel said, stone faced before he whacked Jesse lightly on the back of his head. “Of course they’re related to the wine, McCree, they counteract the drug.”

Jesse watched Gabriel fiddle with the bottles of wine, carefully uncorking them, pouring a few packets of various colored powders into the bottles, and then finally recorking. He repeated the process a few more times before all bottles were drugged, but looked completely untouched.

“Lane will deliver a few more bottles laced with drugs if Odea doesn’t trust these,” Gabriel wiped down the bottles as he set them back into the box’s wine cooler. “If they still don’t drink them, you snap Stoermer’s neck while I take down Odea at the climax of the opera.”

A small amount of pity welled in Jesse’s chest for Marina, she was mostly an innocent in the matter. But he forced himself to toss the pity away, people had bad luck and hers was getting involved with Johnny Odea.

“Right,” Jesse leaned back in his seat and spread his legs wide, going for cocky and brash. “Let’s get this job done.”

Almost on cue, just as Gabriel finished with the last bottle and returned to his seat, the door to the box opened and Odea stride in, arm wrapped around Marina’s waist. His hair shone in the dim lights, covered in too much product.

“So who’s you have to kill to get these seats?” Odea asked with a laugh.

Gabriel grinned, “Somebody much less important than you. Would you like a drink, there’s a fine vintage here.”

“Maybe later,” Odea sat down and Jesse tracked the movement, watching for any signs of weapons.

“I hope you don’t mind if Clint and I drink some, then,” Gabriel uncorked the wine and poured two glasses. It was a rich, deep red.

“Go ahead, Marina and I will join you in the drinking later.”

Translation: he probably still didn’t trust Gabriel and wanted to see if there were any ill effects to the wine.

“How’d you and Clint meet, Michael?” Marina asked. “I mean to ask earlier at the restaurant but, well, you know what happened.”

Gabriel grinned wryly, “I know how it looks, him and I. We actually met about a year and a half ago, he had been an intern at my company, we didn’t get together until his internship was up, though.”

“I was the one who pushed it,” Jesse cut in, taking a sip of wine. “Insisted until he gave in and took me on a date.”

“And as you can see, he ended up being very persuasive,” Gabriel wrapped an arm around Jesse and grinned. “We’re celebrating our honeymoon here, just got married last week.”

“We’re happy to be able to spend a brief moment of it with you then,” Marina sounded genuinely pleased for them.

“I’ll drink to the happy couple,” Odea said, Jesse assumed that him watching Jesse not immediately choke to death on the wine was good enough for him.

Gabriel’s lips quirked into a smile, “I have no objections to that.” He poured two glasses of wine before topping off Jesse’s glass, “And I’ll drink to new friends.”

Glasses clinked together and Jesse held back a laugh as he watched Odea drain his glass quickly, a man of excess. Jesse figured there was no harm in following along, draining his wine and barely fighting a wince at the taste. He wasn’t a wine man by any stretch of the imagination, but he couldn’t let Odea be the only one draining his glass.

Marina was slower with her drinking, small sips over long, drawn out ones. But the effect would be the same nevertheless, they both would be out before too long. Gabriel wrapped an arm around Jesse’s shoulders and squeezed as he took a sip of his wine. His gaze was disinterested as he watched Odea pour himself another glass.

The lights in the theater dimmed as Odea started drinking his second glass but his movements were slowed, drugs already taking effect. “Damn, how strong is this?” Odea asked, slurring his words.

“Fifteen proof, just spiked with some drugs to knock you out,” Gabriel said and the theater came alive with the sound of the orchestra. “McCree you know what to do.”

Jesse nodded and immediately went to work, sliding on the latex gloves and grabbing the knife as Odea and Marina went down. The music was loud as he looked at Gabriel, “Quick slice and done?”

Gabriel grabbed Odea by the hair, “We’re leaving a message, you ever hear of a Columbian necktie?”

Jesse thought back to his Deadlock days, “Yeah, I’ve left some of those on snitches before.”

Gabriel nodded, “I’m gonna just snap the girl’s neck, you take care of Odea.”

Jesse stared at Odea and bounced the knife in his palm, it had been years since he had done a necktie, but he remembered how to do it well enough. “Wish you didn’t have me wearing a white shirt,” Jesse muttered as he took the knife to Odea’s neck, feeling skin and blood vessels spit under the sharp blade. As soon as the blade slashed through an artery, blood sprayed across his chest and face.

“You’re changing immediately anyway,” Gabriel said and a sicking snap was just barely heard over the crescendo of music that gave way to a lone female vocalist. “Our work’s not done quite yet.”

Jesse finished with the neck and stared at the tongue, he’d need to cut it away from the mouth so he could stuff it in the slit in the neck he made. Pulling the tongue through the neck wasn’t possible but the message would be the same. “Nope, gotta do a favor for your friends,” he pulled at the tongue with one hand while he held the knife in the other. “So why’d you make me do the bloody work?” He asked as he sliced the tongue, the knife was sharp and it quickly separated the muscle from the rest of the mouth.

“Because I don’t want to get my suit dirty,” Gabriel said dryly.

“And you let me ruin my suit, how considerate,” Jesse stuck his hand into the slit in Odea’s neck to widen the hole and stuffed the tongue in the hole. “We good here?”

“Stab the knife through his chest and we’ll be golden,” Gabriel rolled his shoulders and patted Jesse on the back. “You did good, Jesse.”

Jesse wanted to melt at the praise, he didn’t think he’d ever get used to Gabriel’s praise, the slight warmth his voice took on. But he couldn’t let himself, not when they still had work to do, “Thank you, sir.” He pulled off the latex gloves, “How long until the team gets concerned about our whereabouts?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Gabriel snapped a quick picture of Odea’s corpse before he opened the door to the hallway. “Lane’s Talon and our comms with Blaise and Dupont are about to drop.”

Jesse nodded, “He have the outfits?”

“Smart boy,” Gabriel wrapped an arm around Jesse’s waist, apparently not too worried about the wet blood on Jesse’s suit. “He’ll take our suits and give us the outfits to swap into, he’ll also provide an alibi for us.”

“So, I’m curious then, how much of Blackwatch is in Talon?” Jesse took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, breathing easily without the restriction of the starched collar.

“About half right now with more joining,” Gabriel shrugged. “The council doesn’t know that they’re all Blackwatch, they don’t even know who I really am. All of us are masked when we do Talon dealings and you will be too.”

“You don’t trust Talon, do you?” Jesse asked, he could see Lane at the end of the hall with a cart of food and drinks.

Gabriel’s lips twitched into a half grin, “Nah, all of us are using Talon for our own means so it helps to have a large group of highly trained and highly loyal soldiers working under me.”

“Everything go smoothly?” Lane half jogged with the cart to meet them.

“Odea’s dead,” Gabriel nodded and stripped of his suit coat. “Burn these when we leave.”

Lane opened a door to a storage room, it wasn’t huge, but there was enough room for the three men and the cart. In the room, Jesse started stripping from his clothes, they were already stiffening with the drying blood. “You got a washcloth or something?” He asked, the blood on his face was uncomfortable and starting to flake off.

Lane handed him a wet cloth and said, “Comms and power are set to go out in ten and I’ll be able to hack the biotrackers for two hours until they go back to recording the proper location.”

“Where do we need to be at the end of those two hours?” Jesse asked, voice muffled by the wet cloth as he wiped the blood from his face.

“Your hotel room, I’ll be ready and waiting for you two blocks away,” Lane took the bloody washcloth from Jesse’s hand and handed him a parcel of clothes. “Ueda and McMillan will help cover your tracks and vouch for you if the need arises.”

“Perfect, when are we going dark?” Gabriel asked, putting on his outfit, it was different than the usual description of the Reaper, from how Jesse had heard him described in the Deadlock days. Instead of swaths of black leather and silver gauntlets, the clothes were instead pure white and trimmed with red.

“Five minutes, all the doors will lock, nobody’s getting in or out of that theater,” Lane said and Jesse was only half paying attention as he unwrapped his own parcel of clothes. Like Gabriel’s, the clothes were stark white.

“There a reason that you keep insistin’ on wearing white when we’re murdering people?” Jesse asked as he slid on the pants, tighter than what he usually wore but there was enough stretch in them that they wouldn’t be uncomfortable to maneuver around in. “There’s a reason we wear black in Blackwatch.”

“It’ll send a message,” Gabriel shrugged and Jesse looked up to see him fully dressed save for the skull mask he held in a hand. “These outfits aren’t for practicality, you’ll never wear this one again. It’s for the impact of it all.”

“Right,” Jesse slid on the shirt and zipped the leather jacket he had been given overtop it. “So why white?”

Gabriel’s lips quirked into a grin, “We’re here to make an entrance, Jesse, all lights will be on us and I intend on standing out in them.”

“All good, boss?” Lane asked, gloved fingers drumming on the cart.

“We’re good,” Gabriel nodded and slid on his mask. The expressionless skull was unnerving, Jesse could see none of Gabriel’s features underneath it. “Put on your mask and hat and get ready to make this a night to remember.” His voice was unnervingly altered, no longer buttery smooth but raspy and distorted.

“Understood,” Jesse said as Lane walked out the door. Where Gabriel’s mask was a birdlike skull, his seemed more like that of a bull, with large horns that would stretch beyond his wide brimmed hat. “So how are the lights gonna be on us when the power’s out?”

“Trust me,” Gabriel nudged Jesse with a armored elbow. “And right now, when we do this, you’re Deadeye, I’m Reaper, not McCree, not Reyes.”

“I got you, sir,” Jesse slid on his mask, it was just another mission, just another gang. Stupid code names were a necessity for the moment, uncomfortable masks would make sure he wasn’t on a one way trip to supermax. When he spoke next, his voice was distorted like Gabriel’s, “They won’t know what hit them.”

“No,” Gabriel wrapped an arm around Jesse’s waist and led him out of the storage room. They got about three steps down the hall when the power flickered and died. “But everybody else will, this is how Talon wants to be introduced to the world. There’s a young hacker in Los Muertos, about thirteen or so, she’s got a few cameras and lights running that will broadcast this to every holoscreen in the world.”

Jesse let out a low whistle, “Well that’s a way to make a man nervous.”

“Chin up,” Gabriel kicked down a door to a box, revealing two frightened men. “You’ve been doing this your whole life, it’s time you got an audience for it.”

Two shots loudly rang out and two neat little bullet holes appeared between the eyes of the men, Gabriel was right, Jesse had been killing since he could hold a gun. If he wanted to earn his keep, to be Gabriel’s, to bring back Deadlock. Well, he’d kill more than a theater full of people.

“And there’s the kid putting in work,” Gabriel murmured to Jesse as a spotlight illuminated their position. Somehow, the light wasn’t blinding, Jesse figured the masks were equalizing the lighting or something. “Want to give the big speech? Let them know who we are, why we’re here, who we’re working with? Really sell Talon, you’re better at that shit than me.”

Jesse nodded and hopped up onto the railing, staring down at the crowd. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say, but running his mouth was one of the things he was good at, “Evenin’ folks, the name’s Deadeye, my partner here’s Reaper. Hate to interrupt the show, but we’ve got a job to do, you ever hear of Talon?” He paused for a moment, soaking in the shocked silence of the crowd. He was sweating under his mask, the heat of the light was uncomfortable, but he continued on, Gabriel had expectations for him and he didn’t want to let him down, “If you haven’t yet, you’ll be hearin’ a lot more about us in the upcoming weeks. Now, I’d appreciate it if y’all would just sit still and let us get this job done.”

Unsurprisingly, nobody stayed still. Nearly as soon as he stopped speaking, the crowd started looking around and a small amount of people stood up and ran for the doors. “They’re all locked,” Gabriel’s voice rang out, the unnatural growl sent shivers down Jesse’s neck. His words were ignored as people pulled at the doors. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and hopped onto the railing next to Jesse, surveying the throng of people below them.

“There’s a remote in your pocket, try to not blow me up,” that was all the explanation Jesse got before Gabriel jumped off the railings and blasts from his twin shotguns sounded, somehow still heard above the panicked screams of the crowd. A second spotlight followed him and Jesse saw a flycam hovering in the air nearby, broadcasting the massacre to the world.

Jesse reached into his pocket with his free hand and eyed the remote. He wasn’t sure what it was for, but there was only one way to find out. Keeping an eye on Gabriel to make sure he didn’t have to make any quick shots, Jesse pressed a button on the remote at random.

The theater shook with an explosion and a section of balcony crumbled. There was silence for several long seconds as everyone processed what had just happened, and then the screams started up again in a panicked crescendo. A sea of bodies followed Gabriel, the bottom of his coat was stained crimson in blood and still more shots of his shotguns rang out. Like flies, the people around him were dropping.

Jesse shot a few times, covering Gabriel’s back from people who thought they had the opportunity to get a quick blow on him. After a few shots, he thumbed another button on the remote and pressed down, watching as explosives under the stage detonated. He wondered who had set up the explosives, Gabriel had never been out of his sight for long enough to have made that intense of explosive work.

“Deadeye, make your way down and help me clear the crowd,” Gabriel’s voice crackled in Jesse’s ear through the mask.

“Roger, Reaper,” Jesse nodded and hopped out of the box. “How should we do this?”

“You take left, I take right,” Gabriel said and Jesse shot a few more times before reloading his gun. “Press the buttons on the remote that I tell you to when I tell you to or we’ll both be going under the rubble.”

“Too much structural damage?” Jesse eyed the collapsed balconies.

“Exactly, when we’re out of the danger zone we can bring the whole place down,” Gabriel nodded and Jesse shot a few more times, emptying his chamber between the eyes of six different people.

“Fourth row, third column,” Gabriel ordered and Jesse pressed down, another section of balcony collapsed and the explosion rattled Jesse to the bones. Yet he continued on,

_Shoot_

_Reload_

_Detonate_

Shoot, reload, detonate, shoot, reload, detonate, he emptied his chamber again and again into the bodies of terrified innocents. Quickly, the movements became a rhythm, like he was on the practice range shooting bots, not like he was slaughtering a packed theater to get at ten marks.

“Meet up at the stage,” Gabriel wasn’t even breathing hard. He sounded calm and cool beneath the voice distortion, just like any other Blackwatch mission. “Crowd’s thinned enough for us to make our escape before you press the last few buttons.”

“Understood,” Jesse replied and pulled the trigger, emptying the last few bullets in his chamber into the back of a man trying to crawl away from him. “What’s the heat gonna look like?”

“Overwatch agents will be mobilized, local police, probably a few SWAT teams,” Gabriel answered. “Every news agency in the world’s gonna be reporting on this tomorrow.”

“Which is exactly what y’all want,” Jesse hopped up onto the crumbled remains of the stage next to Gabriel.

“What _we_ want, you’re part of this too now, sweetheart,” the spotlight shut off and Gabriel hopped along the wreckage of the stage. “How many bullets do you have left?”

“I’m on my last chamber, you expecting trouble?” Jesse followed behind Gabriel closely, trying to keep his footing on the unstable wreckage.

“Just be prepared, I’m out of ammo,” Gabriel paused at the edge of the stage for Jesse. When Jesse got next to him, he put an arm around Jesse’s waist to steady him. “You did well.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jesse noticed for the first time how his heart was pounding in his chest. Blackwatch missions were never that public, Deadlock had never been that clean, it was something new, something thrilling, something… intoxicating. All of that power, all of those eyes on him, “The world will be talkin’ about this for weeks.”

Gabriel’s mask and voice were both expressionless, mask hiding everything, but Jesse could still imagine the half smile on Gabriel’s face as he said, “The world will be talking about this for decades.”

Smoke rose from small fires yet Jesse was still able to breathe easily, no smell of fire or blood got past the mask, only cool, filtered air. “What about Odea? What was the point of taking our time with him if we were just gonna blow him up?”

“Jack expected it, that’s what he wanted,” Gabriel held Jesse back with an arm, putting a finger to his mask as footsteps sounded in the distance. Responders were starting to arrive on the scene. After around a minute, Gabriel continued, “We got the pic as proof and can’t be blamed for the rest of this.”

“Well, we could if we’re caught,” Jesse murmured, thumbing the remote.

“I’ve been doing this for a decade, I know how to not get caught,” Gabriel replied, darting across the hall, Jesse close on his heels. “I have an escape route planned out, we’re gonna jump from the third floor.”

“G— Reaper, I trust you, but normal bodies ain’t meant to take three story falls without breaking a bone — or worse,” Jesse followed Gabriel up the stairs, their pace was a steady jog, easy after all of the training Jesse had been put through since joining Blackwatch.

“Trust me.”

Jesse’s lips drew into a thin line behind his mask, “I trust you, but I’d like to know the plan before we execute it.”

“There’s a building we’ll be jumping to, I’ll carry you if you’re so worried about breaking a bone,” Gabriel said.

“You’re the one who’d have to explain it,” Jesse grumbled. He slowed his pace as they approached the entrance to the third floor from the stairwell, “I’ll go first, I have the gun.”

Gabriel nodded, “Try to only fire if necessary.”

“Gotcha, boss,” Jesse nodded, this was the easy bit, just like any other Blackwatch infiltration mission. Granted, those tended to be in teams of at least four people, but him and Gabriel going alone wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. In fact it made him wonder how long Gabriel had been angling to get Jesse to finally make a move. But that was a question for later, for the moment he needed to focus on the task ahead of him.

Jesse kicked open the door before rolling out of it, checking his sides swiftly. There was no one in sight, so he motioned Gabriel forward through the doorway. The sound of police presence was growing louder in the streets as time progressed, sirens blaring loud in their ears.

“How long until we’re surrounded?” Jesse started following Gabriel again, their jogging pace increased from earlier.

“We’re surrounded already,” Gabriel responded, rounding a corner. “We’ve got a few minutes until they make it to this floor as they sweep the building for us.”

“And will we be gone by then?” Jesse leaped over a potted plant that had been tipped over during one of the explosions. The entire theater was a disaster zone and Jesse wondered how long it would be before it all collapsed without the help of further explosions.

“If we keep running, yeah,” Gabriel replied. Sweat trickled down the back of Jesse’s neck as they ran through the seemingly endless hallways to wherever Gabriel wanted to lead them.

As they rounded another corner, they ran into a responder for the first time. He was an Overwatch agent, Jesse could maybe place his face, but he let instincts guide him as he drew his gun and let a bullet fly into the man’s face, not letting him react at all.

“Everyone on the block is gonna know we’re here now,” Gabriel said, stepping over the body before getting back into a jog. “Luckily we’re about thirty yards from the window one more turn and then a straightaway.”

Thirty yards and ten responders from the window as Jesse and Gabriel rounded another corner. “I’ve got five bullets, darlin’,” Jesse muttered to Gabriel, eyeing up the crowd in front of them.

“They’ve all got guns,” Gabriel muttered back to him. “Take out as many as you can and I’ll take care of the rest.” Jesse had already pulled out his gun before Gabriel finished speaking, trying to figure out which of the targets would be the most dangerous so he could take them down before Gabriel moved in.

“Stand down or we will shoot,” one of the officers said, hands firm on his pistol. “Put down your weapons and remove the masks.” All guns were trained on Jesse and he knew he needed to act fast before he got a bullet to the skull.

Not allowing himself time to process his actions, Jesse focused in on five of the group on the other end of the hall and fired five quick shots from his gun, praying his accuracy wasn’t affected by the mask.

Five bodies went down.

Five guns went live, spraying the air with bullets, narrowly missing Jesse who dodged down and rolled to avoid the shots. “Really hopin’ you’ve got a plan here, Reaper,” he called, charging down the hall to the assembled group.

Gabriel was several steps ahead of him, already tackling one of the officers and wrestling his pistol from his grip before unloading three bullets into his skull. “Grab this, Deadeye,” Gabriel called before tossing another officer’s pistol to Jesse.

Jesse immediately turned the gun to the remaining three people and in three quick shots, they were disposed of. “Leave the guns, it’s Overwatch tech and probably has trackin’ on it,” Jesse let a few more bullets fly from the gun into the bodies, making sure they were truly down for the count before tossing the pistol.

“We’ll have to hope we just don’t run into anyone else then,” Gabriel tossed his gun too and ran through the pile of bodies to the window. “When we’re on the roof, detonate the last of the bombs and that should take care of the last of this.”

Jesse nodded, boots squeaking as they ran through the puddle of blood and leaking gray matter. “It’d be great if our friend was closer so we could get out of these clothes, we’ll be obvious targets.”

“We won’t be going down any public lanes and if we’re caught, I have an escape plan,” Gabriel stopped at the window to open it up. “I just don’t know if the escape plan is safe. You jump first, it’s an easy landing.”

Jesse stared out the window to the dark, the building was easily ten yards away, “I don’t know what you mean by easy, boss.”

“You’ll be fine, go, Deadeye,” Gabriel whacked Jesse on the back and that was final.

Jesse swallowed hard as he eyed the jump, despite Gabriel calling it easy, it was larger than any other jumps he had done in the past. They weren’t at a killer height, but if he didn’t make the jump, it wouldn’t be pleasant for him.

Saying a quick prayer to a god he wasn’t sure he believed in, Jesse put his faith in Gabriel and jumped. Several seconds of dizzying freefall hit him as he flew through the air, breath sucked away by sheer panic, hat kept on by only sheer instinct.

And then it was over, he landed on the roof, falling into a roll as to not break his legs. Gabriel was behind him in seconds, landing with grace and ease. “See, not a hard jump,” he wrapped an arm around Jesse’s shoulders. “Now, let’s see some fireworks.”

Jesse sucked in a breath and nodded, his heart was still pounding and hands were shaking as he fished the remote out of a pocket he had stashed it in. “Which button?” He asked, running a thumb over the raised buttons.

“Just press them all and get prepared to run, that building’s gonna come crashing down,” Gabriel stripped from his long coat and let it drift to the ground. “We’ll hop along a few roofs and then get to back alleys, if we run into any trouble snap necks and keep running.”

“Understood,” Jesse pressed down on the first button, nothing happened, but as he dragged his thumb along the remote, depressing buttons, explosions started sounding off in the theater and screams of panic could be heard.

Jesse was still pressing buttons as he and Gabriel started bolting, explosions loud in their ears. Dust from the building collapsing made it harder to see, but thankfully they were able to breath easily thanks to their mask, small mercies as the building they were running on felt unsteady under their feet.

“This is gonna collapse soon, babe, when are we jumping?” Jesse asked, jog turning into a full sprint as the roof beneath them started quaking more and more.

“Two buildings from now on the left,” Gabriel pointed to a building in the distance. “Keep running and we’ll have to climb a bit.”

“You couldn’t have organized an easier extraction for this?” Jesse huffed out a breath, the full sprint starting to get to him.

“Relax, you’ll have a gift waiting for you for when we get back to the hotel.”

“What kind of gift?” Jesse asked, it was easier to banter with Gabriel than it was to think about the jump and climb they were about to have to pull.

The jump that was immediately in front of him, leaving no time to second guess himself as he ran full tilt to the edge of the collapsing roof and jumped off, arms flailing as he fell through the air to the next building. Gabriel was right beside him in the air, cool as a fucking cucumber as he landed on the wall, fingers gripping the old brick tight.

“It’s gonna keep you nice and open for me,” Gabriel started climbing, muscles flexing as he pulled himself up the wall. Jesse’s own arms burned with the strain as he tried to keep his grip on the crumbling brick. “Honestly, I’m not sure how much you’ll like it, but you’ll look gorgeous, spread open wide for me.”

“Oh?” Jesse asked, face heating up at Gabriel’s words. Having Gabriel dirty talk him probably wasn’t the best decision for his composure and focus as they scaled a building and tried to evade the police and Overwatch, but it kept his mind off of the potential death awaiting them with a single misstep.

“I’m gonna make you cry and beg for my dick,” Gabriel pulled himself up onto the roof and held out a hand for Jesse who gratefully grabbed it. “But you’ll be a good boy and wait for me,” he pulled Jesse up next to him. “Next bit’s easy, we’ll be running across the next three roofs and then down to a back alley for two blocks and then we’ll meet up with our friend.”

The mood whiplash startled Jesse and it took a moment for him to process the words. By the time he did, Gabriel was already running across the roof and Jesse had to sprint to catch up to him. “What would happen if I wasn’t a good boy?” Jesse asked, puffing as he caught up to Gabriel.

Gabriel laughed, it was more an exhale through his nose than a true laugh, but Jesse still knew when Gabriel was laughing, “You’re gonna be good for me.”

“But I’m a bad boy, daddy,” Jesse said, laughing as he finished the sentence, unable to take the words seriously. “But seriously, what’s the gift.”

“Some things are best left as a surprise, sweetheart,” Gabriel leapt to the next rooftop and Jesse followed. “You’ll see when we get back, and if you hate it, well, you’ll be getting fucked by me eventually tonight.”

Jesse licked his suddenly dry lips at the promise as they ran across the uneven rooftop. Having Gabriel dirty talk him was a definitely fucking terrible idea. But Jesse wasn’t known for his clear thinking when it came to Gabriel Reyes, so he asked, “How long’s eventually?”

“Depends on how long it takes for you to beg,” Gabriel replied, jumping over a pipe on the roof. “Better take a good amount of time, I don’t want to see that I’ve wasted all of this training on you to sob and beg after five minutes of me milking you dry.”

Fuck, why weren’t they at the hotel already? Jesse and Gabriel hopped onto another roof and Jesse’s hat nearly went flying. Jesse only just barely caught it before it was lost to the ether. “I could just beg immediately,” Jesse said, no longer behind, but beside Gabriel. “At this point I’d let you fuck me here and now.”

Gabriel snorted, “If you begged immediately I’d toss you onto the streets and let the police find you.” He probably wasn’t bluffing. “We’re dropping here and running on the streets now,” Gabriel hopped onto a rickety fire escape and started running down it, Jesse following immediately. The old fire escape must have been a holdover from before the Crisis, the metal rusted through and felt like it was seconds away from breaking at all times, especially under the weight of Gabriel and Jesse, neither of them were small men.

Somehow, they made it down the rusty death trap onto the alley below. “Which way?” Jesse asked, looking both ways in the dark alley.

“Left,” Gabriel was already running and Jesse bolted to catch up with him. The long run was taking its toll on him, a burning stitch in his side was unbearably present and only going worse as he ran.

“So do all of your Reaper jobs end like this?” Jesse asked, fighting past the stitch in his side.

“Nah, most are easy in and easy out, figured I’d throw you into the wolves with this one,” Jesse couldn’t tell if Gabriel was joking or not. “This is the most public job I’ve done and you did well with it, kid.”

“Thanks,” Jesse’s breaths were coming heavier and heavier as they ran through labyrinthine alleyways and the stitch in his side only grew more painful as they went.

“We’re almost there,” how Gabriel knew that was beyond Jesse, but he trusted him. “Two more turns and our friend will be waiting for us.”

“Hopefully with some water,” Jesse could down a fucking lake filled with water with how thirsty he was, the wine he had earlier had done nothing to keep him hydrated and the run had only made things worse.

“He’ll have everything we need,” Gabriel hopped over a pile of trash that Jesse only barely managed to clear. Goddamn super soldiers making everything seem easy.

Several grueling minutes later, they _finally_ reached the end of their run, Lane was at a turn in the alley with two duffle bags. “Check the news when you’re in your room,” Lane called as he noticed them. “I don’t think you can switch to any channel without hearing about this.”

Gabriel pulled off his mask and Jesse mirrored the movement, letting cool air wash over his sweaty face. “What are they saying?” Gabriel asked.

“They’ve got the Strike Commander on air trying to reassure the world that Overwatch is on this, there’s a lot of frightened people right about now,” Lane tossed Jesse and Gabriel the bags and Jesse quickly stripped from the costume and began dressing in the clothes from the bag.

“Jack’s gonna be asking us questions about this when we’re back, I hope you know,” Gabriel was already mostly nude when Jesse looked up.

“I was under the impression that he didn’t care about the coincidences that happened when you were out on missions,” Lane sounded sarcastic and, not for the first time, Jesse wondered about the history between Gabriel and Jack.

“Personally, Jack doesn’t give a shit,” Gabriel pulled on a pair of tight pants. “He’s happy to let me do whatever the fuck I want, hell give him a few years and he’d join Talon himself. But officially? He has to care, this is a big stunt and that’s why I had you pull out all the stops, fucking with the system.”

“What’s our excuse for not showing up?” Jesse pulled on a red t-shirt and used a black beanie to disguise his sweaty hair. His face was going to be bright red from exertion, but he wanted to hide at least part of the ‘I just ran from the police after committing one of the biggest terrorist attacks in the city in decades’ look that he had going on.

“The excuse is that we couldn’t, Blackwatch doesn’t exist and I’m supposed to be dead,” Gabriel slid on a jacket and tossed his costume into the duffle bag. “We had to make a tough decision and, in the end, us being there would have made no difference to the terrorists.”

“And is Jack gonna believe that?” Jesse handed his duffle bag to Lane who took it wordlessly.

“He has no reason not to, he trusts me,” Gabriel shrugged. “Ping me if anything comes up, but don’t interrupt us tonight, Lane.”

“I’ll keep an eye on the news feeds and official Overwatch comms, sir,” Lane nodded.

“Perfect,” Gabriel wrapped an arm around Jesse’s sweaty waist. “Now let’s get inside so you can get your gift, Jesse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be two chapters and then this one got super long, whoops  
> the True Smut will happen in the next and final chapter haha, this one is devoted to Jesse McCree and Gabriel Reyes' wild murder spree  
> \---  
> Follow me online @smalls2233


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever Gabriel was planning, Jesse didn’t get to see it right away. “Get a shower, I want to put on the news for a bit,” Gabriel said when they got into their room.

Jesse was already stripping from his shirt, “Thought we were going inside to get my gift.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “You’ll get it, but I’m not having sex with you while you’re a sweaty mess, I’ll be grabbing a shower after you.” He turned on a holoscreen and it was already turned on to a press conference with Jack standing in front of a sea of reporters trying to calm them down.

“ _We’re doing everything in our power to find out the identity of these terrorists_ ,” Jack’s gravel rough voice played over the speakers in the room and Jesse couldn’t help his laugh. Gabriel and Jesse weren’t officially in the city and even if they were suspected, their biotrackers would place them away from the theater the entire time. There was nothing that could tie Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree to being the Talon terrorists that attacked the opera.

“ _What exactly is Talon?_ ” A female reporter cut in over top of the video of Jack. “ _Rumors of Talon involvement in previous terrorist attacks across the globe have sprung up, but who are they? What do they want? Can Overwatch protect us from a threat that has left the world baffled?_ ”

Gabriel snorted as he watched the news, “I can promise you, ninety percent of those rumors are bullshit, Talon’s been clean with its previous attacks.”

Jesse unbuttoned his jeans and slipped out of them before stripping from his underwear, “How’s Overwatch gonna bounce back from this? They failed tonight.”

“Fuck if I know,” Gabriel shrugged and Jesse felt his eyes on him, drinking in the way his back muscles flexed as he stretched. “I’ll probably propose setting up some rigged situations to let Overwatch come in and prove to the world that they’re able to keep the peace.”

“Would you use actual Talon operatives?” Jesse turned around and leaned on the wall. “Pretty sure if you did that, you’d be able to get some rivals out of the way.”

“You catch on quick,” Gabriel’s lips twitched into a grin.

“We’d pull that shit in Deadlock,” Jesse shrugged and opened the door to the bathroom. “When there was too much heat on us, we’d get some of the troublemakers in the gang arrested and then the local cops would lower the heat on us for a bit.”

As Jesse walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower, he heard Gabriel approvingly rumble, “Brutal.”

——

Gabriel was waiting for Jesse when he got out of the shower. It hadn’t been the longest shower of his life, but he took his time scrubbing himself down and making sure he was trimmed, clean, and ready so that he’d impressive for Gabriel. He couldn’t help his almost instinctive need to impress Gabriel, somewhere in the three years he had been in Blackwatch, impressing Gabriel had been burnt into his mind.

“Lay down, I’ll be out shortly,” Gabriel was fully naked and it took everything out of Jesse to look him in the eyes and not stare at his chest or dick.

“Should I prep myself or…” Jesse trailed off.

Gabriel huffed out a laugh, “Just lay down and wait for me, I want the full Jesse McCree experience tonight and can’t have you denying me my fun.”

“I thought I was the one supposed to be getting gifts, not you,” Jesse made a half attempt at a joke.

“You will be, don’t worry,” Jesse felt like he was lit on fire by the look Gabriel gave him and he couldn’t help the way his dick twitched. “Be a good boy and wait for me, I’ll be out soon.”

Gabriel’s shower couldn’t have taken more than ten minutes, but every passing second felt like an hour as Jesse waited on the bed for him. Excitement mingled with boredom in his gut as he sat in silence, there was nothing for him to do but wait and he was half tempted to jerk off just to make the time pass faster. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of what Gabriel would do. He didn’t want to risk not getting fucked, especially after Gabriel hadn’t even jerked him off the previous night, the asshole.

So he waited, and he waited, and he _waited._ Gabriel seemed content to take his sweet damn time in the shower and the bastard didn’t even have the decency to leave the remote for the holotvs easily available to Jesse.

By the time Gabriel finally left the bathroom, droplets of water still shining on his skin, Jesse felt like he was going to die from boredom. But at the sight of Gabriel, Jesse was suddenly awake and hyperaware.

“Ready for your gift?” Gabriel’s voice was a goddamned purr and Jesse felt like he was melting.

“I’m pretty sure if you keep me waitin’ any longer I was gonna fucking combust, Gabe,” Jesse said, running a hand through his hair.

“There’s still time for that,” Gabriel’s teeth flashed in a grin and he let his towel drop, revealing his half hard dick and Jesse was suddenly incredibly thirsty. But letting Jesse suck his dick was apparently not on Gabriel’s mind as he turned away from the bed and towards the wall where there were a few suitcases filled with surveillance equipment and other devices that they never had to use with Odea. Jesse watched closely as Gabriel picked an unassuming suitcase from the collection and rolled it, unopened over to Jesse.

“You’re killing me with the suspense,” Jesse was propped up on an elbow as he watched Gabriel. “Seriously, what is it?”

“Patience, Jesse,” Gabriel stopped at the edge of the bed and unzipped the suitcase, purposefully opening it away from Jesse so he couldn’t see inside. Jesse hummed in annoyance as Gabriel took his sweet fucking time digging through it until he found what he wanted.

“That better be lube taken from God’s own stash if that’s your gift to me,” Jesse raised his eyebrows as Gabriel set a bottle of lube on the edge of the bed.

“The finest lube from Walmart,” Gabriel was completely straight faced as he looked at Jesse. Jesse met his gaze with a likely much less straight, much more confused face.

“I’m joking, I’m just not about to spend an hour and a half fingering you without any lube, I’m not that bad of a person,” Gabriel snorted before he leaned down again to grab another thing from the suitcase.

“Are you gonna grab condoms next or something?” Jesse asked, leaning over to try and see what Gabriel was getting from the suitcase but Gabriel’s wide shoulders prevented him from seeing. “I promise I’m clean, sweetheart, you’ve seen my medical reports.”

“Hilarious,” Gabriel stood up, holding a metal bar with two straps on either end. “Know what this is?”

Honestly, Jesse didn’t, but he was willing to try and guess, “Some weird handcuffs or something?”

“Not quite,” Gabriel sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled Jesse’s legs onto his lap. “It’s gonna make sure you stay nice and open for me.”

Any questions died in Jesse’s throat as Gabriel wrapped a gun calloused hand around his ankle and fitted one of the fur lined straps around it. “Oh,” Jesse breathed as Gabriel pulled the strap tight. “Seems like this is a gift more for your benefit.”

“Maybe so,” Gabriel hummed and kissed Jesse’s knee before he fitted Jesse’s other ankle in on the other side of the spreader bar. “I think you’ll get some good use out of it as well, though.”

Gabriel tugged at the bar a few times to make sure it was fit snugly around Jesse’s ankles and Jesse felt damn near painfully exposed. With the bar holding his ankles apart, he couldn’t close his legs or make any attempts to hide his growing erection. It also seemed to give Gabriel another way to manhandle him as Gabriel grabbed the middle of the bar and pulled Jesse until he was laying on the bed with his ass on Gabriel’s lap.

“Perfect,” Gabriel murmured and ran a hand along Jesse’s thigh. Jesse licked his lips in anticipation when he heard the _click_ of the bottle of lube. There was no going back, not that Jesse had ever considered that.

“Relax for me,” Gabriel said, running a slick finger along Jesse’s taint and asshole. His free hand stroked along Jesse’s jaw. Jesse closed his eyes as he felt the pressure of a single finger penetrating him and exhaled to try and force his body to relax.

“So you were joking about making me beg, right?” Jesse asked, breath hitching as Gabriel pushed his finger in to the knuckle and rubbed along his inner walls, feeling for his prostate.

“What do you think?” Gabriel asked. He made a pleased noise as Jesse let out a low moan, Gabriel had found his prostate and was slowly rubbing against it. He was still stroking Jesse’s jaw with his free hand and Jesse couldn’t help the way he nuzzled into it.

It had been ages since Jesse had been fucked — his last boyfriend was killed in Blackwatch’s raid of Deadlock and his luck in trying to sleep around in Blackwatch had been nonexistent — and sneaking dildos into the Blackwatch base had been near impossible. So the slow pace Gabriel was pulling with him was more than fine in his mind, it let him get used to the stretch of Gabriel’s thick, calloused fingers.

Jesse let out a sigh as Gabriel slid a second finger into him after a few minutes of just stroking. It shouldn’t have surprised him that Gabriel knew to take it slow, beyond his own desires to see Jesse come undone, he had probably done enough research into every aspect of Jesse’s life to known Jesse hadn’t been fucked in over three years. The bastard was probably part of the reason that it had been so long since Jesse got fucked.

“So what happens if I don’t beg?” Jesse asked. Gabriel’s thumb was sticking out so he took the opportunity to bring it into his mouth and lathe his tongue around it. He could feel how fucking interested Gabriel was, the proof of it pressing hard against his thigh. But he knew Gabriel could very easily decide to not fuck him, the man had that kind of patience and that kind of a spiteful.

“You won’t get fucked.” Gabriel didn’t even pause. “I told you, I’m having the full Jesse McCree experience tonight and that means I want to see how long it takes before you beg.”

“ _If_ I beg,” the words came out slightly muffled by the thumb in his mouth.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and scissored his fingers, drawing a hitched moan from Jesse. “You’ll beg.”

Jesse suddenly wondered what would happen if he could beat Gabriel. He knew Gabriel was determined and would likely stay true to his words and not fuck Jesse, but at the same time, Jesse had impressed him before. And surviving whatever goddamned torture Gabriel had in mind to make him beg… well, that sounded mighty impressive to Jesse. Anyway, Gabriel was so certain he’d beg and he couldn’t help the way that goddamned gang rat inside of him came out and puffed up, “I’ve been — _mmm_ — trained in every goddamned resistance training Blackwatch requires, plus some, I — _ah_ — I ain’t gonna beg.”

Maybe his declaration would have sounded stronger if Gabriel hadn’t kept working him open and brushing his prostate, drawing out moans between his words. But goddammit he was determined at that point to beat Gabriel, even if it meant he wasn’t gonna get fucked that night, his pride was at stake now.

“But _darlin’_ ,” Gabriel purred and twisted his fingers inside of Jesse. “I know you better than you know yourself.”

Jesse’s next words died in his throat at Gabriel slowly, gently, slid a third finger into him. For all his words of making Jesse beg, he was treating him like he was a precious, breakable object. Like Jesse would break if he went too fast, pressed too hard. It was unexpected, the tenderness Gabriel showed him, the silent insistence that it never hurt for him. Gabriel wanted him to beg but he wanted him to enjoy the ride, the sweet, sweet torture.

“Do you know why I know you’ll beg?” Gabriel asked in that same low purr. He didn’t stop up the slow pace of him sliding his fingers into Jesse, didn’t stop gently rubbing Jesse’s taint with his thumb. He pulled Jesse up with his free hand and brought his lips to his ear, “You’re mine, I’ve shaped you, molded you into what I wanted. I don’t think you’d deny me anything, would you, Jesse?”

“But you’d do anything I’d ask you to,” Jesse breathed. “You’re as much mine as I am yours.”

Jesse felt Gabriel’s laugh more than he heard it, warm puffs of air on his jaw. “Maybe so,” Gabriel said in a whisper. He then brought Jesse in for a kiss, swallowing any moans that threatened to bubble from Jesse’s lips as he pressed gently on Jesse’s prostate. The kiss was deep and possessive, highlighting all of Gabriel’s words and Jesse returned it hungrily.

It felt like Gabriel was everywhere, like Jesse was surrounded by him. When Gabriel finally broke it off, it felt like he had taken all of Jesse’s air with him.

“You’re— goddammit,” Gabriel swore in annoyance, the beeping of his comm interrupting him.

Jesse reached over to the nightstand where the comm laid on its charger and grabbed it. “It’s Morrison, you should probably take it, I’ll wait.”

Gabriel grabbed the phone from Jesse’s outstretched hand but still kept his other firmly planted within him. “Gabe—“

Jesse was silenced by Gabriel shushing him. “Reyes here,” he answered the call.

“Gabe what the fuck happened tonight at the opera, you were there,” Jack’s gravelly voice played loud over the comm’s speakers and Jesse bit back a groan as Gabriel continued to finger him. Apparently, a call from Jack fucking Morrison wasn’t going to be enough to stop Gabriel from having his fun.

“McCree and I took care of Odea and got the hell out,” Gabriel responded. “Jack, there was nothing we could have done, Blackwatch can’t get involved with something with this level of publicity.”

“I know it’s just… people died and Overwatch being there did nothing to stop it,” Jack sounded exhausted. “I need you to look into Talon, Gabe.”

It was a fight to keep silent as Gabriel spread his fingers inside of him. “I’ll look into it, but these guys wanted to be seen, Jack. There must be a reason for it.”

“Then that’s what I want you to find— what was that?”

Jesse bit his finger, nearly breaking through the skin in an attempt to stifle his moan as Gabriel’s careful movements inside of him brought him to an orgasm. But it still wasn’t enough as a whine escaped his lips, hips jerking as he came, his first orgasm of the night.

“McCree’s in the shower, I think he’s trying to sing,” Gabriel said, completely straight faced. He didn’t stop moving inside of Jesse, each writhe of Jesse’s hips were met with a thrust of his fingers. “I’ll assign people to look into this. Agent Lane has intelligence history, he would be a strong choice.”

“We can talk more about this when you’re back. Something about the two Talon members seemed almost familiar, though,” Jack broke off with a frustrated noise. “Reaper’s popped up before but this new one, Deadeye, I want you to run record searches because I swear I’ve seen someone with his style of shooting before.”

“I’ll look into it,” Gabriel twisted his fingers inside of Jesse, forcing out another tiny noise, more oversensitive pain than pleasure. “I need to get going, though, when Jesse’s out we’re gonna take a walk around town, see if we can’t find anything related to Talon.”

“Right, I’ll leave you to it,” Jack sounded like he had something more to add, but before he could Gabriel ended the call.

“You’re fucking evil,” Jesse panted, releasing his finger from the grip of his teeth.

Gabriel laughed softly and set down his comm before he stroked Jesse’s jaw with his thumb. “And you can’t keep quiet.”

“It’s hard to keep quiet when you make me cum and then just keep going,” Jesse nuzzled into Gabriel’s hand and shut his eyes, finally coming down from his orgasm and the pain of Gabriel fingering him started turning back into something pleasurable.

“You won’t have to keep quiet next time,” Gabriel brushed Jesse’s hair back from his forehead before returning his hand to Jesse’s jaw. The thrusts of his fingers and pace was beginning to pick up as Jesse got more relaxed and stretched. The movements were less gentle and careful, more demanding and rough.

“We’ve got the honeymoon suite,” Gabriel continued. “You can be as loud as you want, really test the soundproofing.” As if to prove his point, he pressed hard against Jesse’s prostate, damn near forcing a scream out of him at the same time as precum drooled from his cock. “Good boy,” Gabriel purred when Jesse’s scream settled down into a series of breathless _ah-ah_ ’s.

“You’d really — _ghh_ — get me screaming if you’d touch my dick,” Jesse said. His thighs were tensing, reflexively trying to close, to force out Gabriel’s hand but the bar between his ankles kept his legs forced open, gave him no way to hide himself.

“Another time,” Gabriel kissed his forehead at the same time as he spread his fingers wide inside of Jesse. “My fun would be over too soon if I did that.”

“I thought this was su—“ Jesse couldn’t finish his sentence as he came a second time. A keening moan left his lips as his hips jerked erratically and his hands clawed at the sheets. “ _G-Gabriel_ ,” he moaned, spilling all over his belly.

“Perfect, beautiful,” Gabriel murmured, finger fucking him through his orgasm. “My beautiful boy, you’re doing so well for me.” Jesse’s heart hammered in his chest as he came down from his high, every nerve in his body was on fire and Gabriel’s touch and intense gaze did nothing to kill the flames. Every word from Gabriel just made him burn brighter.

Words became harder for Jesse at that point, the most he had ever cum in a row was four, and that had been well over three years ago. Well over three years ago and the boy he had been with didn’t make him feel everything as intensely as Gabriel did. So when Gabriel continued to thrust his fingers inside of him, that was all he could focus on.

“Are you still above begging?” Gabriel ran his hand along the strong muscles of Jesse’s chest and torso.

“I ain’t — _ghh_ — I ain’t gonna beg,” Jesse said, chest heaving. He had barely come down from his last orgasm and felt another one building already, over sensitive nerves destroyed by Gabriel’s unfaltering movement inside of him.

“What was your max?” Gabriel asked and it took Jesse a moment to parse his words.

“Four,” Jesse grunted, tensing as another orgasm overtook him. He didn’t scream or moan that time, just a low keening noise as his body twisted and turned in a useless attempt to get away from Gabriel’s touch. His ears were filled with static and he couldn’t even hear the noise of his own panting breaths. He had only hit four orgasms in a row once, had usually stopped at two.

“—Can do more than that for me,” Gabriel’s words came into focus slowly. Every brush of his fingers was painful against Jesse’s skin. “How does six sound?” _If you beg, one could be with my cock_ , was the unspoken, understood finish to the sentence.

Jesse’s response was a low moan as Gabriel twisted his fingers inside of him. His mind was so muddled that he would have agreed to damn near anything Gabriel said if he had been able to form words.

“One of these days, after we get you used to all of this again, you’re gonna take my whole hand,” Gabriel seemed unperturbed by Jesse’s inability to form words. “You’d look gorgeous like that, maybe have you tied up so tightly you can’t do anything but watch me.”

“Please,” Jesse moaned, the word garbled, imagining the scenario, how at the mercy of Gabriel he would be. Even with the spreader bar, his hands were free and he could still move.

“I could have you under my desk all day, sucking my cock while I work,” Gabriel continued on. His voice was low and husky, filled with need and when he looked Jesse in the eyes, Jesse was shocked at how filled they were with raw, unfiltered desire. “At the end of the day I’d fuck you on the desk until you couldn’t walk. Or maybe I’d let you fuck me.”

The thought of fucking Gabriel flashed through Jesse’s mind. He had never thought that Gabriel would ever even _consider_ letting Jesse top him. Jesse let out a low moan at the thought and threw his head back.

Gabriel’s free hand traced slow circles on Jesse’s trembling thigh. The pace of his circling hand was matched by the one inside of Jesse as well as Gabriel’s fingers had slowed to a slow, languid pace that had Jesse melting.

“Keep — _ah_ — keep talkin’,” Jesse groaned, hips twitching. His hands were clawing into the sheets, hard enough that Jesse was amazed that he didn’t tear through them.

“What do you want me to say?” Gabriel’s voice has returned to that low purr. His hand moved from Jesse’s thigh back to Jesse’s cheek. When he moved his thumb along Jesse’s eye, Jesse was surprised to feel wetness follow along with it, he was crying.

“I’m a dirty old man? That I’m enjoying seeing a boy half my age come completely undone just for me?” Gabriel continued as Jesse nuzzled against his palm. “That I’ve wanted this since I saw you? I always knew that you’d look beautiful underneath me, and sweetheart, you’re even more gorgeous than I thought.”

“ _Gabe_.”

“Look at you,” Gabriel whispered, the fingers stroking the insides of him maddeningly gentle in their touch. “Two hours ago you were introducing Talon to the world, killing hundreds, and now? You’re nothing but my boy.”

“Was just — _mm_ — your boy there too,” Jesse grunted out, trying to stall the orgasm that he could feel coiling in his gut. Tears were flowing from his eyes freely at that point and he could do nothing to stop them.

“You were, weren’t you,” Gabriel hummed. “Just like—“ he was interrupted by a gasping moan as Jesse came again.

The look on Gabriel’s face was so unbearably warm and _fond_ when Jesse peeked open his eyes that all the air in his lungs felt like it was stripped away. Even as moans still spilled from his lips and his hips were twitching uselessly, Gabriel’s warm gaze was all Jesse could focus on.

“So perfect,” Gabriel whispered. “Two more times, you can do that for me, can’t you?”

Jesse nodded, not trusting himself to form any words that weren’t a beg for Gabriel to fuck the last two orgasms out of him, stubborn pride still hanging on.

Gabriel ran a hand along Jesse’s sweaty forehead, brushing his hair back. At the same time, he took his fingers out of Jesse, drawing a whine from him. “Relax, sweetheart,” Gabriel murmured and wiped his lube slick fingers on the sheets. “I’m gonna suck your pretty dick now.” Okay, that sounded amazing, even if every nerve in Jesse’s body was on fire and toeing the line between painfully over sensitive and pleasure .

It took a moment of repositioning for Gabriel to get himself situated, he leaned a boneless Jesse against a pile of pillows and lifted up Jesse’s spread legs so he could fit himself between them. When everything was sorted and Gabriel finally wrapped his warm lips around Jesse’s cock, Jesse felt like he was going to fucking explode.

“Fuck, Gabe,” Jesse let out a low whine as Gabriel licked a stripe down the length of his cock. It was painful, his nerves were too sensitive, but it was everything he never knew he wanted until that night.

A very undignified sound left Jesse’s lips as Gabriel swallowed his cock. Jesse wanted to cry at the feeling of his dick _finally_ getting attention after Gabriel had focused on his ass and, well, he was already crying. His cheeks only got more wet as tears continued to unwillingly leak from his eyes. Gabriel sucking him off felt amazing but his over sensitive nerves were sending mixed pain-pleasure signals to his brain. Jesse’s entire world was Gabriel’s mouth on his cock. He would take the all of the pain on the world if it meant he could have Gabriel focusing all his attention on him again.

“God I need — _ghh aah_ — I need you to fuck me,” the words uncontrollably spilled from Jesse’s mouth. “Gabe, please, god, I need this, need you.”

Gabriel’s response was a pleased hum around Jesse’s cock that sent lightning down Jesse’s spine. His thighs were convulsing, trying to close, completely outside of Jesse’s control and his toes were curling.

“God, Gabe, please, fuck me, please, oh _fuck_ please,” the begs continued to pour out of Jesse as Gabriel took him down to the base. The battle between his pride and the growing need within him was firmly lost, and in the moment, Jesse couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d sell away all of his pride if it means fully having Gabriel.

When he came, it was completely dry. He was utterly spent and only a small, weak cry left his lips. Tears continued to leak from his eyes and even the brush of fabric on his skin was painful, but he had never been happier in his life. It was everything he needed and wanted.

His cock was soft with no hope of returning to any form of hardness anytime soon when Gabriel finally pulled off of him.

“I’m so proud of you,” Gabriel murmured and ran his thumbs along Jesse’s eyes, wiping away the tears. “Just one more time, you can do that for me, yeah?”

“I, fuck, yeah, I just need you to fuck me,” Jesse groaned, screwing his eyes shut.

“Good boy,” Gabriel pulled his hands away from Jesse’s face, drawing a whine out from Jesse. Jesse heard the click of the bottle of lube, and seconds later, Jesse felt Gabriel’s cock press against his stretched, loose hole.

“Breathe for me, Jesse,” Gabriel whispered and slowly began to slide inside of Jesse. Jesse’s entire world was tethered to Gabriel’s strong hand firmly gripping his waist. In that moment, the world outside of the hotel room, outside of the bed, outside of _Gabriel_ didn’t exist. Earth could have exploded, humanity could have been killed, and Jesse wouldn’t have noticed or cared. Every cell in his body was hyperfocused on Gabriel’s hand on his thigh and Gabriel’s cock sliding inside of him.

“You’re so perfect,” Gabriel’s voice was a breathless whisper as he slid inside of Jesse. “So perfect and beautiful and all mine.”

The world was balanced on a pin and the only noise in the room was Gabriel and Jesse’s heavy breathing for what felt like years as Gabriel’s hips met Jesse’s. Jesse opened his eyes to meet Gabriel’s and the breath was forced away from Jesse at the look of such intense care in Gabriel’s gaze. Gone was the unreadable expression, care and even love was written on Gabriel’s features so clearly that Jesse could barely breathe.

He didn’t know, would never know, if Gabriel loved him or loved his usefulness, his undying loyalty, but as Gabriel stared at him and began to move his hips, Jesse couldn’t bring himself to care. He would never care, not as long as Gabriel gave him soft looks and gentle touches, fucked him so goddamned well that Jesse’s entire world revolved around him.

Because even if Gabriel only loved Jesse’s usefulness, Jesse could make himself pretend.

“ _Gabe_ ,” Jesse moaned, crashing back into reality as Gabriel brushed against his prostate.

“I’ve got you,” Gabriel’s breath hitched as he fucked into Jesse. “You’re so good, Jesse, so — _ghh fuck_ — so fuckin’ perfect.”

Jesse’s response was silenced as Gabriel brought their mouths together in a deep kiss that Jesse returned hungrily. Jesse wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s back and his fingers clawed lines across the smooth skin. The kiss was deep and everything Jesse craved. Tears still leaked from his eyes as Gabriel thrusted into him, quick little movements that had him gasping through the kiss.

Gabriel broke the kiss first with a low moan that Jesse would replay in his mind for decades. It was beautiful, the sound of pure desire and need from Gabriel that it made Jesse’s spent cock twitch in a fruitless attempt to return to hardness. Gabriel had never been more open in front of Jesse than he was in that moment, and Jesse felt like he was truly seeing an angel, Gabriel’s namesake, regardless of what they had done earlier that evening, of all the blood on Gabriel and his hands.

Maybe Gabriel _was_ an angel, a fallen angel, tempting Jesse into a life of sin. But Jesse was weak for him and would follow him anywhere. He’d kill countless times more if it meant seeing the look of unguarded pleasure on Gabriel’s face, of hearing him moan gently as he fucked into Jesse.

“God, fuck, I’m — _aah_ — I’m close,” Gabriel moaned, resting his head on Jesse’s shoulders as his thrusts became uneven.

“Cum in me,” Jesse groaned, he wasn’t sure if he physically could reach orgasm again, but he wanted to please Gabriel, to do whatever Gabriel wanted from him.

Gabriel fucked into him a few more times before he locked his teeth around Jesse’s shoulder and bit down hard, a high pitched keening whine escaping from around Jesse’s flesh. Seconds after, Jesse felt his thrusts falter and warmth pool inside of him as Gabriel came. Maybe it was his fucked out mind, but it felt like Gabriel came more than any other man should have as it poured inside of him.

Jesse came again, or maybe he didn’t and his brain was just sending confused signals to the rest of his body as Gabriel pulled out of him. But the one thing he did know for sure was that before Gabriel could even pull out of him, he passed out, body completely spent.

——

Jesse didn’t know how much time passed before he finally came to, only that he was brought back to the world of the living with the smooth, even strokes of Gabriel’s hand in his hair. Gabriel’s body was like a furnace against his back and his breathing was slow and even. Jesse wanted to be still for as long as possible to keep the peaceful moment going.

“You back with me?” Gabriel asked, voice gentle and soft as he continued stroking Jesse’s hair. That was a feeling Jesse could get used to, Gabriel’s big, gun calloused hands gently running through his hair and scratching his scalp.

“Yeah,” Jesse closed his eyes and let himself be surrounded by Gabriel. “How long was I out?”

“It’s about eight in the morning,” Gabriel replied, kissing along Jesse’s shoulders. “Do you think you can get up? I wanted to take you shopping before we had to return to base.”

“Give me a bit,” Jesse said, he already knew that when he tried to get up he’d be in for a world of pain. “Last night, did that seriously happen or was that just some crazy fuckin’ dream?”

“What? You and me killing a theater of people? Yeah that happened, I can put on the news where they’re still talking about it if you want,” Gabriel replied, voice muffled by Jesse’s neck as Gabriel sucked kisses along the thin flesh.

“I meant us fucking, you asshole,” Jesse laughed.

“I mean it was your asshole, but yeah, that happened too,” Gabriel grinned into Jesse’s neck. His beard scratched but Jesse couldn’t bring himself to care. He was quiet for a moment, one of his hands had left Jesse’s hair to run along his chest, drawing a shiver from Jesse. But after the moment of silence, he said, “You’re gonna be just as sore in ten minutes as you would be if you stand up now.”

“Fuck off,” Jesse groaned.

“If I fucked you right now, babe, it’d probably kill you,” Gabriel laughed. “Get up, Jess, I cleaned you up a bit last night after you passed out, but you still need to grab a shower.”

“What about you?” Jesse asked. With a large amount of effort, he turned around to face Gabriel, already wincing at that small movement. Fuck, getting up and walking around was going to murder him.

“Got one last night,” Gabriel brushed Jesse’s hair out of his face. “And, before you offer, if I get in a shower with you right now we’d be fucking until I had to get a biotic field out here for you.”

“Do you have a biotic field that I could use now?” Jesse asked, his soreness was really making itself known.

“We have plenty of biotic fields,” Gabriel looked smug and Jesse had the sinking feeling he knew the way the sentence was going to end. “But we’re not wasting them on this, get up, kid.” Yup, he fucking knew it.

“Gabe,” Jesse whined and brought himself closer to Gabriel. “Gabe, come on, this is your fault.”

“You’re not using a biotic field,” Gabriel said, shaking his head.

He still looked painfully fucking smug and an idea formed in Jesse’s mind, “What if I pay you back for it?” Jesse asked slowly.

Gabriel laughed, “Sweetheart, I write your paycheck, I know you can’t afford that.”

Jesse rolled his eyes, “Not like that, asshole, I meant that I would suck your dick so you’d use a field on me.”

Gabriel pinched his cheek, “How _cute_ , you think that sucking my dick is enough to get me to write off a bullshit excuse in the expense report for us to have used a biotic field?” Jesse scowled as Gabriel laughed and patted his cheek. “Get up and get in the shower, McCree, this is good practice for you when it comes to doing your job when you have an injury.”

“Gabe, _please_ ,” Jesse whined.

“Are you a baby, Jesse? Did I have sex with a child last night? Should I go turn myself into the police? Or are you an adult who’s upset because his ass hurts? Get up and stop whining,” Gabriel grabbed his chin and shook it, only deepening Jesse’s scowl. “You’ll feel better when you get under some hot water and take some ibuprofen.”

Jesse made a whining noise, but he knew Gabriel wasn’t going to change his mind and suddenly let him use a biotic field. Realistically, he understood that they were in med kids for emergencies and required their own separate form to be filled out for why they were used. But Gabriel had spread him open the previous night for what felt like hours after they ran across buildings. He had every reason to be sore and painful.

“Up you go,” Gabriel said, drawing a startled squawk out of Jesse as he got his arms under him and picked him up like a princess. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

“Gabe, Jesus,” Jesse wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. “Please warn me next time you do this.”

Gabriel flashed Jesse a blindingly white grin before kissing his forehead, “Relax, sweetheart, I’ve got you.”

“It ain’t a matter of whether you got me or not,” Jesse couldn’t help his grin. “It’s about whether or not my poor old heart can handle this.”

“Go get a shower,” Gabriel sat Jesse down in front of the door and Jesse winced at the soreness that overtook his entire body. “I’ll have some ibuprofen ready for you when you get out and then we can go shopping.”

——

“I’m never gonna get used to the cold,” Jesse complained as he bundled his scarf tighter around his neck. “I don’t care how many years you keep me locked up in Switzerland, the winter fuckin’ sucks.”

“It’s spring,” Gabriel laughed and wrapped an arm around Jesse, pulling him closer so Jesse could leech off of his warmth. “Honestly, though, me either, I miss LA winters.”

“Exactly, this below freezing shit is the worst,” Jesse’s nose felt like it was going to fall off it was so cold. At least Gabriel being a human furnace had its benefits as Jesse’s side and shoulders felt less like they were going to become blocks of ice.

“I’ll get you a coffee and then we’ll check out this next store,” Gabriel said, his hands were already filled with bags of tech, sex toys, and lingerie. “But I want you to try on a few more suits for me and then we can get you some new shirts and pants.”

Jesse made a face, “Gabe, what the hell do I need more suits for? We live on a military base.”

“We live on a military base and you’re now my boyfriend,” Gabriel said and a lightning shock ran through Jesse at the word _boyfriend_. “I want you to look good when I take you out.”

“No more starched collars then,” Jesse was willing to put his foot down there. He didn’t want to have to fight with those unforgiving pieces of bullshit.

“No more starched collars, but no more ugly flannels,” Gabriel replied, squeezing Jesse’s shoulders. “I’ll get you a few new leather jackets, though, maybe even a five thousand dollar one compared to a four thousand dollar one.”

Jesse laughed and bumped his shoulder against Gabriel’s, “How generous of you, whatever would I do without you?”

“Probably be rotting in some jail somewhere,” Gabriel grinned as they stepped into a cafe. The heat was blessedly on inside and Jesse felt like he could cry as the warmth flowed through him. “Get a table, I’ll order for us.”

“Do you want me to take the bags?” Jesse asked, he knew Gabriel had super soldier strength, but he still felt bad carrying nothing.

“What type of sugar daddy would I be if I let you carry the bags?” Gabriel asked and kissed Jesse’s cheek. “Go sit down, baby, I’ve got this.”

Well, there was no arguing with that, Jesse reasoned as he looked around for a table. The cafe was packed, filled with hip twenty somethings trying to get a break from the cold wind and snow and Jesse felt suddenly out of place. He hadn’t been in a cafe like this since his Deadlock days. Coffee in Blackwatch was served black with enough caffeine to wake up an elephant by smell alone, not fancy brews with cream and sugar.

There was one table he could see open in the back corner and he made a beeline for it. He thought he was going to have to fight some liberal arts looking douchebag who seemed to be walking to the same table, but luckily Liberal Arts Jackass turned and headed to one of the fucking beanbag chairs that was lying at the wall.

Jesse drummed his fingers on the table and checked the phone Gabriel bought for him, he didn’t have much on it yet but a few games, but he figured he could fuck around with settings while he waited. It had been a few years since he had a personal phone, Blackwatch both didn’t allow them and didn’t pay him enough to afford one, so the tech had updated enough that Jesse had to resituate himself with it.

“Hope you like coffee that’s three quarters sugar because that’s all they have here,” Gabriel said dryly as he approached, holding two mugs in one hand and a plate with some pastry on it in the other.

“Sounds like I don’t got much choice then, do I,” Jesse grabbed the mugs from Gabriel, sighing happily at their warmth. “Honestly, I’d drink a hot mug of Panoramic Diner coffee at this point, and fuck, sweetheart, you don’t know how fucking nasty that shit was.”

Gabriel laughed and sat down in the chair next to Jesse, “I can hazard a guess. I got a chocolate croissant to split, they looked good and I could go for a snack.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his coffee. He hadn’t had coffee with anything in it for ages, so the sugary vanilla latte or whatever Gabriel got him was almost too sweet, but it was hot and that’s what mattered then. “Babe,” he started when he finished his sip. “I think five of these would count as a snack to you.”

“Maybe so,” Gabriel said with a grin. “I mostly just wanted to watch you eat it.”

“Dirty old man,” Jesse shook his head. “I’ll miss shit like this when I get back to base, good food that wasn’t built on a fucking meal plan to keep me at whatever weight the docs think I need to be at any given time.”

Gabriel laughed and broke off a piece of the croissant, “I could arrange to take you off base once a week to get some good food.” He brought the piece to Jesse’s lips who obediently opened his mouth for Gabriel to put it in.

“It is actually pretty good, you should try a piece of it,” Jesse said, chewing.

“I’ll let you enjoy it, if I ate it now I’d just be hungrier,” Gabriel shrugged and brought another piece to Jesse’s mouth. “Honestly, I’m enjoying this more anyway.”

Jesse chewed the next piece slowly, savoring the flavor. “If you say so,” he said when he finished. “But, yeah, getting off base would be nice. Honestly, this mission is more of a vacation than I’ve been on in years.”

Gabriel’s eyes crinkled as he grinned at Jesse and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “Believe me, sweetheart, we’ll be going on a ton more vacations like this now.”

——

“This is fancy,” Angela turned over the bottle of wine Jesse brought with him. “How’d you afford this?”

Jesse looked over to Angela from the TV screen, he had been focusing on picking out a movie to watch that night. He was pretty sure Angela was going to murder him if he picked a western again, so he was trying to think of something that didn’t include cowboys to watch. “Oh, yeah Ga— Reyes and I got a few bottles of wine at the hotel. Figured it’d be nice to share it with you.” That wasn’t entirely true but he didn’t really want to explain his new relationship with Gabriel with Angela. Not when she was sure to disapprove.

Angela looked at him with raised eyebrows, as if she wanted to protest. “I’ll pretend to believe that, Jesse.”

Jesse snorted, “Sorry to crush your dreams of sleepin’ with Reyes, Angie.”

“Gross,” Angela made a face. “Tell me the truth on how you got this one of these days though.”

“That’ll be the day,” Jesse laughed and selected some animated movie Fareeha had been raving about. “Wanna pour me a glass of that, darling? I’ll tell you about how I gave a dude a Columbian necktie while you do that.”

“That’s not possible, the tongue doesn’t extend into the throat,” Angela frowned at him a she poured two glasses of red wine.

“Oooh but that’s where you’re wrong,” Jesse winked and shot a finger gun off at her. He explained all the intricacies of cutting a man’s tongue out of his mouth with a massive knife while she protested the effectiveness of it. It wasn’t a normal conversation to have over a glass of wine and an animated movie, but Jesse McCree wasn’t a normal man. As the movie went on and Jesse and Angela argued about whether Jesse’s ways of ‘teaching snitches a lesson’ from back in Deadlock had been effective or not, Jesse realized he’d have it no other way.

He was absolutely fucked, but he had Gabriel Reyes behind him, and if Gabriel was behind him, could things ever really turn out badly for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how this got so long I just wanted to write sugar daddy mcrey LMAO  
> maybe I'll write a followup to this some day, but we'll see seeing as I have a million other WIPs I need to get back to work on  
> \----  
> follow me online @smalls2233

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry all of my fics haven't updated in over a month, I've been struggling with the job hunt + depression so I overall haven't been feeling very creative. I've been pecking away at this fic for a while and figured that since I was almost finished with it, I'd break it up into two chapters and post the first one now and the second one shortly. I hope you enjoy!  
> \----  
> I now have a furry overwatch server! [Ship friendly and 18+ only](https://discord.gg/QVG74vp)


End file.
